Secrets
by Hekate-13
Summary: AU after Season 8 episode 22. Lexie leaves to Boston, the day that the doctors are suppose to be leaving for Boise. When Lexie goes back to Seattle two weeks later, she returns with a surprise that no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

**AU after Season 8 episode 22, Lexie does not go into work the next day since she had covered Steve's shift a week before when he hadn't been able to find a sitter for his kid, when the kid got sick. Everything is the same at the hospital sans Lexie.**

Lexie woke up the next day to the sun hitting her in the face, a rarity in Seattle. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she got up knowing that Meredith and Derek were getting ready to leave to work, and that they would most likely be taking Zola to daycare. She jumped into the shower hoping to catch them before they left for work.

Making her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, she saw the mess from last night's celebration. Hearing noise coming from the kitchen, she opened the door and saw that April, Jackson, Alex and Cristina had stayed the night and they had already started breakfast. More like April had already made breakfast since the other three couldn't really cook edible food, or be awake or not as hung-over to make breakfast at seven in the morning.

"Morning."

"Hey, Lexie," greeted April happily as the others merely grunted in response as they were all still sleepy and slightly hung-over. "How was it at the hospital yesterday? Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

_You mean apart from me humiliating myself by telling Mark that I am still in love with him and he is like a disease, than no nothing interesting happened yesterday._

"Yeah," said Lexie after a brief pause. "I had a cranioplasty with Derek and Mark yesterday. We attached a titanium plate to the man's skull. The guy decided that it would be a brilliant idea to climb onto his roof to fix it, and he fell because according to his wife he is really clumsy."

Lexie and April continued talking while eating breakfast, waiting for Derek, Zola, and Meredith. The others ate their breakfast in silence, while sipping their coffee. Lexie didn't ask about their boards, having already known that April hadn't passed her and that the rest of them had passed theirs.

"Lexipedia why aren't you getting ready for work?" asked Alex having finally woken up properly after having his breakfast. "I thought that you were going to go with us to Boise to help with the conjoined twins case."

"I am going to Boise. I'm just not working today. I covered one of Steve's shifts last week when his kid got sick. Steve wasn't able to take him to daycare because he was sick, and he didn't have anybody to watch him while he was at work."

"Why didn't Two just leave the kid with the kid's mom?"

"Megan went to visit her parents," Lexie told Cristina. Rolling her eyes at the fact that Cristina stilled referred to Steve as Two. "She's coming back in a few days. Besides it was Steve's turn with his son."

"So what are you going to do on your day off then? The rest of us are working, while you get to lounge around doing nothing," asked Alex.

"Not much, hanging out with Zola. Probably take her to the park, or stay here and watch movies."

"So, you are going to spend your day off with a one year old," said Jackson.

"Yup," answered Lexie as Derek, Meredith, and Zola walked into the kitchen.

"Exie!"

"Hey, how's my favorite little niece doing today?" said Lexie picking up Zola, who had run to her as soon as she saw Lexie.

"Isn't it bad to play favorites with your nieces and nephews?" said Alex seeing Lexie making faces at Zola, who burst out laughing at her aunt's theatrics.

"Probably," responded Lexie sitting Zola on her lap as Zola played with her hair. "But seeing as she is the only niece that I actually get to see more than twice a year, I get to play favorites and spoil her. Isn't that right Zola?"

"Lex, why aren't you ready for work?" asked Meredith looking at her sister dressed in jeans and her old Harvard Med t-shirt. "We have the surgery at Boise tomorrow remember, we are suppose to be flying out tonight, remember?"

"Does nobody remember me saying that today was my day off? I traded shifts with Steve the other day when his kid was sick with a 24-hour stomach flu. I told you that I could take care of Zola today and take her to the hospital in time for us to leave for Boise."

"Just make sure that you get to the hospital on time or we are leaving without you," stated Derek grabbing his coffee mug. "And don't give her sweets today Lexie. She's staying the night with Callie. We don't need Zola being hyper and awake for the entire night because you gave her peanut butter cups again."

"It was one time. Besides I'm taking the candy with me on the flight, if I gave her any that would mean less for me."

"Whatever you say," grinned Meredith knowing that Lexie couldn't say no to anything that Zola wanted. "Can you go to the store and get some diapers, and wipes?"

"Yeah no problem. Is there anything else?"

"No, I think that's everything."

"Good then me and Zola are outta here. Say bye-bye Zola."

"Be good for your Aunt Lexie today, okay, Zola." Meredith and Derek gave Zola a kiss before leaving with the other four.

Lexie walked to the living room to place Zola in her playpen, while she cleaned up the mess from breakfast. She left Zola with her toy giraffe, and some music playing in the background.

Two hours later Lexie was pushing Zola's stroller in the park, while Zola walked next to the stroller holding onto it. Lexie parked the stroller near one of the benches next to the playground. As soon as Lexie let go of her hand, Zola took off for the jungle gym, climbing up the steps to get to the slide. Lexie let Zola run around for a bit on the jungle gym, while taking pictures of Zola. Lexie had been taking pictures of Zola every chance she got, hoping to make a baby album for Meredith and Derek to give to them this Christmas.

Lexie was pushing Zola on the swings when her phone started ringing.

"Grey," Lexie answered the phone without checking the caller ID, thinking that it was probably the hospital asking her to head over.

"Lexie?"

"Yes, who is calling?"

"Ms. Grey, it's me, Parker."

"Hey, Parker," greeted Lexie with a smile on her face. It had been several months since Lexie had talked with Parker and her other friends from college. "How's it going? What have you-?"

"Lexie," interrupted Parker. "I'm not calling to say 'Hi.' I have some bad news. Mike and Claire were in an accident."

"What kind of accident? Are they ok? How is the baby?" Lexie was panicking thinking that Claire had lost the baby after everything that she had already gone through. The doctor in her knew that it was not a good idea for her to panic, but at the moment she wasn't thinking as a doctor, she was thinking as a friend.

"No, they're not fine. They were in a car crash. Some drunk ran a red light and crashed into their car. Lex," paused Parker taking a deep breath to deliver the bad news. "Mike didn't make it. Claire, she's not doing so well. The doctors are operating on her as we speak."

"H-H-How is the baby?" asked Lexie trying to keep clam and keep the tears at bay. She quickly got Zola off of the swings and into the stroller. "Do the doctors have to take the baby out?"

"I don't know Lex," Parker practically shouted, starting to lose his calm. "The doctors won't tell me anything. You need to get here and fast."

"Okay I'm on my way," said Lexie nearing her car. "I'll catch the first flight out. And Parker please try to stay calm. Claire is going to need the both of us to be calm."

"I'll try Lex."

Lexie ended the call and tossed her phone into the passenger seat along with her purse. She grabbed Zola and buckled her into her car seat.

"Okay Zo-Zo. Looks like you are going to be going to day care after all."

Lexie and Zola arrived in record time to the hospital, Lexie had already booked her flight out of Seattle to Boston, the flight leaving within the next hour. Lexie was so busy worrying about what was happening with Claire, and trying to get Zola out of the car she forgot her phone on the passenger seat.

Lexie grabbed Zola's diaper bag, and picked up Zola before running out of the parking lot towards the hospital. Lexie was in such a hurry that she almost ran into several people as she made her way to the daycare center. She made a sharp turn around the corner nearly knocking over Arizona, who had just dropped off Sofia at daycare.

"Sorry!" shouted Lexie; not noticing who she had nearly ran into, as she entered the daycare center.

"Grace can you still take Zola today?" asked Lexie lowering Zola onto the floor. "I have an emergency, I was suppose to take care of her today. I've been trying to reach Meredith and Derek but they won't answer their phones."

"Yeah, we can still take her today," answered Grace opening the gate to let Zola through. "I believe Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey are in surgery. If you want I can have them paged."

"No, that's okay," replied Lexie finishing the note that explained why she had to leave. "Can you page either one of them after surgery, and give them this?"

Lexie handed the note over to Grace along with Zola's diaper bag.

"Tell them I'm really sorry but I have to go. Can you also let Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Hunt know that I won't be able to go to Boise tonight? They'll probably have to get another resident to go with them. Here are my car keys, I still have Zola's car seat."

"I hope everything turns out okay Dr. Grey."

"I hope so too. Bye Grace. Bye Zola."

Lexie quickly ran out of the day care and made her way out of the hospital to catch a cab to the airport. She was busy texting Parker that she, once again bumped into someone, this time sending the both of them to the floor.

_Seriously? What is it with me bumping into people today, _thought Lexie picking up her phone, which she had dropped when she fell. Looking up to see who she had run into, she froze when she realized that it was Mark.

_Great, just perfect. _"I'm so sorry," apologized Lexie helping Mark pick up the papers that he had dropped. "I wasn't watching where I was going_." _

"It's okay. No harm done," replied Mark taking the papers from Lexie. "Are you okay? You seem a little flustered."

"I'm fine," answered Lexie automatically, the answer that had become almost a second nature to her where Mark was concerned. Looking at her watch she saw that she had to leave now if she wanted to catch her flight to Boston. "Sorry but I really have to go."

"Look, Lexie about last ni-," started Mark remembering Lexie's declaration of love.

"Mark," interrupted Lexie knowing that this was not a conversation that she wanted to have right now, else she say something that she would regret later. She was at her wits end with anything emotional right now. "Now is not a good time. I really have to go."

Lexie ran out of the hospital to hail a cab, not letting Mark say anything else.

"To the airport please," said Lexie once she was inside of the taxi.

Five hours later Derek and Meredith were making their way to the cafeteria when their pagers went off.

"Why would they be paging us from the daycare?" wondered Meredith as they made their way to the daycare. "Zola is with Lexie today."

"I don't know," replied Derek. "Maybe they want to know why Zola isn't at daycare today, since we usually tell them when she won't be going."

Walking into the daycare they were very surprised to see Zola playing with Sofia. Wondering if something had happened to Lexie or if she had been called into work, they made their way over to Grace who was talking with Arizona.

"Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Grey."

"Grace why is Zola here?"

"Where is Lexie? She is suppose to be taking care of Zola today."

"Why were we paged here?"

"Is there something wrong with Zola?"

Grace held her hands up to stop the barrage of questions. "To answer your questions: Zola is here because Lexie had an emergency, and she had to leave. I paged you because Lexie asked me to page you both after you were finished with your surgeries. And no, there is nothing wrong with Zola."

"Did Lexie say what kind of emergency it was?" asked Meredith breathing a little bit easier knowing that there was nothing wrong with their daughter.

"I'm afraid that she didn't say what the emergency was," answered Grace walking to her desk to retrieve the note that Lexie had written. "All she said was to give you this, as well as her car keys."

Grace handed the letter to Meredith before turning to Derek. "She also said to tell you that she, unfortunately, would not be able to accompany you to Boise. I have already informed Dr. Hunt."

"Thank you Grace."

"We'll be back later."

"Goodbye Grace."

Derek, Meredith, and Arizona waved their goodbyes to Zola and Sofia before making their way to the cafeteria.

"So what emergency did Lexie have that she couldn't tell us herself that she wouldn't be able to go to Boise, or take care of Sofia for the rest of the day?" asked Derek, feeling a little upset that he now had to find someone else to assist him with the conjoined twins.

"Apparently a couple of friends from college were in a really bad accident," answered Meredith sitting next to Derek with Arizona. "Lexie got the call from one of their friends while she was at the park with Zola."

"Oh my god," gasped Arizona as Mark, Cristina, April, Jackson, Alex and Callie pulled up a table and chairs to sit with them. "That probably explains why Lexie was in such a hurry this morning. Are they okay? What kind of accident? Why would Lexie have to go? I mean, I get that they are her friends but why leave?"

"Who was in an accident?"

"Why did Lexie leave?"

"Where did Lexie go to?"

"When is she coming back?"

"Is she gonna be back in time for the flight to Boise?"

"Lexie's friends from college were in a car crash. One of them died and the other is in surgery. Lexie had to go because she is really close to them, and they have no living family members. She went to Boston, she doesn't know when she'll be back, so, no she isn't going to be able to come back in time for the surgery in Boise," said Meredith answering all of their questions. "She said that she would try to call when her plane landed in Boston. Hopefully her friend recovers soon and she gets back here soon, or else she is going to miss the interview for Chief Resident."

Three thousand miles away, Lexie was getting off of her plane, while trying to call Parker. Only getting his voicemail, Lexie left a message saying that she had arrived in Boston and that she was going to catch a cab to the hospital. Twenty minutes later Lexie arrived at Mass. Gen. looking for Parker. Not seeing him in the waiting room, she made her way over to the nurses' desk.

"Um, excuse me," muttered Lexie to the nearest nurse. "My name is Alexandra Grey. I was wondering if you could tell me where Claire Evans is at?"

"One moment please," stated the nurse with a solemn look on her face. She picked up the phone to page the number that she had been given moments before, should a Alexandra "Lexie" Grey arrive. "Someone will be here shortly."

"Um, thank you," mumbled Lexie with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had seen similar looks before on the doctors and nurses at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She knew that whoever was going to speak with her was not going to tell her any good news. Waiting for Parker or whoever it was that was going to show up to tell her how Claire was doing, Lexie pull out her phone to send a message, not wanting to speak on the phone with anyone unless they had information on Claire, to Meredith telling her that she had arrived in Boston, and was now waiting to find out how her friend was.

"Alexandra Grey?"

Lexie saw a woman in dark green scrubs standing next to the nurses' station with a grim expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Sanchez," greeted Dr. Sanchez shaking Lexie's hand. "Can you please accompany me?"

"Sure."

Dr. Sanchez led Lexie to a nearby conference room before shutting the door. "Ms. Grey I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"Claire didn't make it did she?" cried Lexie already knowing the answer, having heard similar words back in Seattle, she herself having delivered them before. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid that Claire had an aneurysm that blew during surgery," explained Dr. Sanchez. "We had been attempting repair several of her injuries sustained in the crash, when the baby went into distress. We got the baby out, who is doing fine even if they were born three weeks early. Sadly, due to the stress of her injuries, the delivery of the baby, along with her aneurysm, we were not able to resuscitate her."

There was a brief knock on the door, before whomever was on the other side of it let themselves in. It was Parker and he was carrying a folder.

"Lex," whispered Parker making his way over to her. He put down the folder that he was carrying before pulling Lexie into a hug, letting her cry.

A few minutes passed before Lexie was able to stop crying. Parker looked at Lexie knowing that he was about to drop a bombshell on her. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he pulled out the papers that he had gone to get from his office.

"Dr. Sanchez may I please have a moment alone with my friend here?"

"Of course," replied Dr. Sanchez standing up as she pushed her black hair behind her ear. "I will wait outside for when you are waiting."

Parker waited until Dr. Sanchez had closed the door behind her, before turning to Lexie.

"What's going to happen to the baby Parker?" asked Lexie wiping the tears from her eyes. "Mike is dead, and now Claire is too. Who's going to take care of that baby? You know as well as I do that Claire and Mike were trying really hard for this baby."

"Lexie that's what I wanted to talk to you about," explained Parker handing her some of the papers. "A few months ago Mike and Claire came to my office to have a will written, after Claire was in her first trimester. They came by my office again a few days ago to update the will."

"Why? Why would they have a will drawn up, they were barely thirty years old for crying out loud? Why would they update it,-?"

"You know as well as I do that they both did not have the easiest life or the best of luck when it came to family matters," Parker interrupted Lexie, knowing that Lexie was a heart beat away from rambling. "They actually had another appointment in about month set up to update it again. My point is that they were prepared in case anything were to happen to them. You know Mike and Claire, they hoped for the best but prepared for the worst."

Lexie was only half-listening at this point, having seen her name on the papers in her hands. With her hands shaking, she re-read the same paragraph over three times before turning to Parker.

"Parker," gasped Lexie setting the papers down with shaky hands. "This must be some sort of mistake right. I mean, clearly they weren't of sound mind, when they had this written up."

"No, Lexie there isn't a mistake," responded Parker finally meeting her eyes. "Mike and Claire clearly stated that if they were to both die that you would be granted custody of the baby."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," hissed Lexie standing up and walking around the room. "Why in the hell would Claire and Mike list me as the biological mother!?"

"Alexandra," snapped Parker, "You know that Claire has always had these sort of feelings when something bad might happen. She had been having these uneasy feelings for weeks, so they went to the office to have that clause written in the will. Claire had a feeling that she might die during childbirth like her mother, so she and Mike wanted to make sure that the baby wouldn't grow up without a mother, more specifically the baby's biological mother."

"But I'm not the mother Parker. You know that that was the agreement that Claire, Mike and I had made when I agreed to donate my eggs to Claire," argued Lexie standing on the opposite side of the table across from Parker. "We had papers drawn up where it said that I wouldn't try to gain parental rights over the baby."

"Lexie, Mike never filed those papers," explained Parker pulling out another sheet of paper from his folder. "They had other papers made where it stated that Claire was the surrogate, and that _you_ are the mother. They were waiting until after the baby was born to file either set of papers with the District Attorney's office. As far as anyone else is concerned, _you _are that baby legal and biological mother. You can either keep her or you give up your rights and she is put up for adoption."

"H-Her?" stammered Lexie finally sitting down. "It's a baby girl?"

"Yeah," smiled Parker. "You know how much Mike and Claire wanted a little girl. By the way she looks just like you."

Lexie smiled weakly thinking back to all the conversations that she had had with Claire in the past few years. Claire crying when she found out that she was infertile. Claire crying in happiness when the pregnancy test showed up positive. She then thought about the baby, who would never grow up with the parents that so desperately wanted her. If Lexie gave her up for adoption, she knew that the people that adopted her would be happy, but she couldn't live with the fact that she had given up her own flesh and blood. There was also that small percentage that the baby could end up with people that could be horrible or that she could end up in foster care.

"Where do I sign?" questioned Lexie after a few moments of thinking it over. "When can I see her? When can I take her home with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepherd!"

"Mark the answer is still no," sighed Derek without looking up from the notes that he was making on his patients chart. "Same as it was two hours ago, and two hours before that and every single time that you have asked me before. We still haven't heard anything from Lexie. You know as much as we do."

"Don't you think that it is weird that she hasn't had contact with anybody since she left?" demanded Mark. "The only reason that we know that she is alive is because she called Hunt to ask for some time off. Hunt won't tell us why or for how long."

"Mark you are being a little dramatic and you know that she was going to need time off to bury her friends," replied Derek handing his patients chart to the nurse behind the desk. Derek gestured for Mark to follow him to his office away from prying ears. Sitting down at his desk, Derek continued, "These things take time, and she is grieving the lose of her friends. Remember how it was after O'Malley? Why do you even care? I thought that you were with Julia. You told me that the day before Lexie left, Lexie said was in love with you and all you said to her was 'Thank you for your candor.'"

"What was I suppose to do?" Mark asked once again. "If you tell me that I was suppose to kiss her like you did last time… I told you I'm not a cheater. _Usually._"

"Then you should have said something other then 'Thank you for your candor,'" teased Derek before getting serious. "You say that Julia wants and is ready to give you everything that you want, and that Lexie doesn't want everything you want. So, why are we still having this conversation?"

"I told you," said Mark, "Julia has already told me that she loves me and that she wants to have kids with me. I'm all ready to have kids with Julia, then, Lexie tells me that she is still in love with me and I still love Lexie."

"Then what's the problem? To me the answer is pretty obvious."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"You say that _you_ love _Lexie_ and that she loves you. But, not once have you said that _you_ love _Julia. _I think that if Lexie loves you like she says she does, I'm pretty sure that she will want the things that you want. I mean, why would she tell you that she loves you knowing that you want a family, or that you already have a family. She should know that by being with you that Sofia, Torres, and Robbins _will_ be a part of her family, if she wants any sort of life with you."

"The thing is that I don't know if I can wait around until she is ready," mumbled Mark picking up the small toy basketball from Derek's desk. "I'm forty-four years old, if I wait until Lexie is ready to have a child with me, I'll probably be in my fifties."

"Then choose Julia," said Derek getting tired of having to say the same thing over and over again. _He is still in love with Lexie everyone could see that. The only ones that didn't know that Mark is still in love with Lexie are Mark, Lexie, and Julia. _"Just think about this before you make your decision: Do you love Julia like you love Lexie? Can you honestly tell me, or better yet yourself, that you'll be happy with Julia? Can you see yourself living with her for the rest of your life, having kids with her? If you do choose Julia, then tell Lexie so that she can move on with her life. So, that she can get married, have kids, and be happy. Could you live with that? Could you live knowing that you and Lexie had another shot, but you tossed it away because you were afraid?"

Mark, tossing the ball back and forth between his hands, sat thinking about what Derek had said. Did he really love Julia, or was he in love with the idea of her? He was happy with Julia, she got along with Callie and Arizona, and she loved Sofia. She was at the same stage of her life like he was, she wanted to settle down, get married and have kid. But did Julia, like Mark, want to start a family with him because she thought she loved him, or was it because it was easier to settle down with someone who already had a family.

As though reading Mark's thoughts Derek offered a final piece of advice, "Do you want to be with Julia because you love her, or, because it's easier? Don't make the same mistake that I did; don't go with the easier route. When Addison came back, I tried to be with her, and because I thought that I was still in love with her; but I wasn't in love with her anymore, and I hadn't been in love with her for years. The only reason I tried with Addison again was because it was the easier choice. We had known each other for years, and we both knew what we wanted, at least I thought we did. I was an idiot for thinking that I could still make my marriage with Addison work, if it hadn't been working back in New York, before Meredith and you, why would it work after. If I had given up on Meredith whenever things got rough, we wouldn't be married, and we wouldn't have Zola. I do think that Julia loves you and that you may actually more than like her. But, Lexie really does love you, she has shown that she loves you, and you yourself have said that you love Lexie."

Derek paused for a moment letting Mark think about it before continuing. "If you are worried about Lexie not getting along with Robbins, Torres or Sofia, you are worrying over nothing. While they may not be the best of friends Lexie does get along with Robbins and Torres, especially Robbins. Lexie goes out for a run whenever she has the chance and she sometimes runs into Robbins. I've seen Lexie playing with Zola and Sofia at the daycare, she sometimes goes during her break, and you should see her, both Zola and Sofia love her. I have even seen Sofia cry when Lexie leaves the daycare."

"How do I not know this?"

"Might have to do with the fact that you have been to busy with your relationship with Julia to notice anything, or that you haven't had an actual conversation with Lexie since the last time you broke up. By the way I never told you this, but that was a pretty shitty way of telling Lexie that you were having a baby with your ex-sex-lesbian-best-friend."

"I tried to talk to her after but she wouldn't listen to me," argued Mark, cringing at the memory of how he had delivered the news to Lexie. "The day that her dad showed up at the hospital last time, I had Avery bribe her with peanut butter cups, you know how she is a stress eater, to get her to talk to him so that he could tell me what was wrong with her. I told him that if he could find out what was wrong with her then he could do a solo surgery with me. He told me that it was nothing that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong even after he gave her half a dozen peanut butter cups."

"Mark, Avery lied."

"What do you mean he lied? He said that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he thought that she was upset about Thatcher having a 20-something year old girlfriend."

"Lexie did tell Avery why she was upset that day. Yes, it was in part due to Thatcher having a girlfriend the same age as Lexie."

"How do you know that? Why didn't Avery tell me? Why was she upset?"

"Apart from it being obvious that Lexie was upset that Thatcher got a girlfriend the same age as her, and he hadn't told her, I overheard Lexie telling Kepner a while back. Lexie was hurt that Thatcher hadn't told her about Danielle, but it mostly had to deal with the fact that he was making all these huge decisions and not telling her until after and just expecting her to be okay with it. Lex told Kepner that she was still mad at you because _you_ had done the same thing _again_."

"What do you mean _again_?"

"Remember Sloan? You told her that she and the baby could move in without even asking Lexie for her opinion."

"Sloan's my kid. I'm her father, that's what parents do for their kids."

"I'm not saying that's wrong, but you were living with Lexie, who you asked to move in with you, which she did even though she wasn't ready, she did it because she loved you; and you didn't even ask her if it would be okay for an 18 year old pregnant teenager to move in. She probably would have agreed to Sloan moving in had you asked her, but you didn't, and you tried to force her to be a step-mother and a grandmother at 26 years old, anyone in the right mind would have ran as far away as possible. Then the whole you getting Torres pregnant thing you did the same thing again. Lexie told Kepner and Avery that she felt that she was being left behind and forgotten, that all these important decisions that affected her life were being made without her feelings even being considered."

Mark thought back and he realized that Derek was right; he had pushed Lexie away by deciding for the both of them without asking for her opinion. While he did not regret Sofia, he did understand now how Lexie must have felt when he told her about Callie being pregnant. She, like Arizona, had in the beginning been apprehensive about his relationship with Callie, knowing the history between the two of them, but both he and Callie had told them that it was in the past, and it was. But, a moment of weakness, loneliness, and drunkenness for both Mark and Callie, ended up with the two of them having sex, and Callie getting pregnant.

"Why the hell didn't Avery tell me this when I asked him?" asked Mark after a brief moment of silence. "He told me several times that Lexie didn't want to talk to him about what was bothering her. I let him scrub in for a solo surgery because he had tried. Why would he lie to me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It could have been for several reasons, it was either because he felt that Lexie told him in confidence why she was upset or maybe because Avery had a crush on her for a while, I think it started a little while after Lexie was committed to the psych ward."

"THAT SON OF…" shouted Mark throwing the ball across the room. " He lied to my face for weeks, I gave him my blessing to be with Lexie, because I thought he was a decent guy."

"First of all why would Lexie and Avery need your blessing? You aren't with Lexie anymore. Avery is a decent guy and yes, he probably did manipulate the situation in his favor. But, Mark, you were basically trying to get information on Lexie so that you could use that to your advantage without actually talking to her about what was wrong."

"She wouldn't talk to me. Whose side are you on anyway?"

"On Lexie's she's my little sister. Both you and Jackson were wrong for doing what you did. If you are going to try a relationship with Lexie again, try to remember this time that she has a say. A relationship is where _two _people make decisions _together_, not where one makes the decisions and expects the other to be okay with it."

The sound of their pagers beeping interrupted whatever Mark was going to say.

_**911. Mass Trauma.**_

"We'll continue this conversation later."

Meanwhile Meredith was on her way to the daycare center to spend sometime with Zola. Entering the daycare she saw Robbins sitting on the floor with Sofia and Zola.

"Hi Zola. Hey Arizona. Hello Sofia." Meredith grabbed one of the beanbag chairs nearby and pulled it over to sit next to them.

"Hey Meredith," greeted Arizona handing Sofia a ball before standing up and grabbing a beanbag chair for herself. "How's it going? Have you heard anything from Lexie?"

"No, nothing, it's like she disappeared off the face of the planet. She won't answer any of my texts, emails, or voicemails. Every time I try to call her it goes straight to voicemail. I'm starting to get worried, I even went over to Thatcher's the other day to ask him if he had heard anything from Lexie. He didn't even know that she was gone; he called Molly to ask if she had heard from her and nothing. I'm this close from catching the first plane to Boston, or having Avery call his mom or grandfather to ask around the hospitals in Boston. I mean, this is weird even for Lexie, she hasn't had contact with anybody for almost three weeks now, she even missed the Boise surgery, and she had been looking forward to that surgery for weeks since Derek told her that she could assist him. Maybe I should tell Derek to call his mother or sisters and ask if they could look for her in Boston. Do you think that would be too much? I think that would be too much to ask…."

"Meredith."

"Meredith."

"Meredith."

"MEREDITH!" shouted Arizona after having failed to get Meredith's attention.

"What? Why are you yelling?"

"You are starting to sound a lot like Lexie. Meredith I'm sure she is fine, before you know it she'll be back home, and you'll forget why you were even worried. She just needs time. From what you told me from the letter Lexie left, and from what she has told me on our morning runs, she was really close to Mike and Claire. Claire is like an older sister to Lexie, they have known each other since their first year of college. When Mike started dating Claire, he became like an older brother to Lexie. Meredith, I know that you are worried about Lexie, we all are, the only thing that you can do is be there for her when she comes back home."

"I'm not good at handling these types of situation, I don't know if I'm the right person to help Lexie through this."

"You're her sister. You'll find a way to help her, and so will we."

"I guess."

Arizona remained quiet and let Meredith think about what she would do to help Lexie, everyone knew that Meredith and Lexie didn't exactly start off in the best terms, but in the past two years their relationship had changed. Meredith had started to accept Lexie into her life, especially after Meredith gave part of her liver to Thatcher so that Lexie wouldn't lose another parent. Sure, they still didn't have the best relationship; Meredith was still learning about the concept of family, which was made easier with the help of Derek, Zola, Lexie, and the other fifth-year residents, who had become like a family to Meredith.

"Do you still have Alex kicked off every peds case?" asked Meredith after a few minutes of silence, watching Zola play with the penguin that Lexie had got her for her birthday. "Still mad that he chose Hopkins?"

"Ugh, don't even mention Karev to me right now. That ungrateful crap dog didn't even tell me to my face that he had chosen Hopkins; I had to hear it from Hunt. Do you know how difficult it is to find a decent peds fellow? It's pretty freakin' hard! I hadn't really interviewed or given much thought to other applicants because I thought that Karev was staying. Where the hell am I suppose to find another fellow in such short notice that is halfway as good as he is?!" ranted Arizona scribbling furiously on the coloring book that was on the table next to her. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell him anything that would give him a bigger ego. He's already showing all of us up by going to Hopkins, Derek and I are heading to Boston, Cristina to Mayo, Alex to Hopkins, Avery is most likely going to Tulane, and Kepner is staying here."

"What are you guys planning on doing with the dream house that Derek built and your house?"

"Derek says that Mark will more than likely want to by the house. Derek said he would build us another dream house in Boston. I still don't know what I'm going to do with my house, probably either sell it or give it to Lexie. I really don't think that she would want to move back in with Thatcher after we leave, or move-in with April, Alex, and Jackson. Things are still awkward between her and Jackson."

"I could only imagine. They did just break up only a few weeks ago."

The sound of multiple pagers beeping interrupted their conversation.

_**911. Mass Trauma.**_

Hunt was waiting on the stairs for all of the on-call attendings, residents, interns, and nurse to gather around the base of the stairs near the nurses' station. He hoped that today's situation would not end up like the last time that they got a similar trauma.

"Everyone listen up! We received word that a small passenger airplane went down near Mount Rainier. At this point we don't know how many people were on that plane, it could be anywhere from 10 to 100 people. We are the designated crisis center. Families are being instructed to come here to find their loved ones. We're activating surge protocol. The immediate care patients are being airlifted here directly, delayed care patients are being airlifted to Sea-Tac and will be arriving via ambulance here after Search and Rescue drops them off at Sea-Tac. Let's move people!"

Hunt led the attendings, residents, and interns to the ER to give them their assignments.

"Bailey, Robbins, Sloan: clear as many beds as you can, discharge or set them up for transfer. Kepner, Grey, Karev: set up the ER for triage. Yang: I want you to run the family center out of the family center, take over the cafeteria. Avery: blood bank, Torres, you're with me. Shepherd: you'll be our candyman. I want all second, third, and fourth year residents assisting with discharging and transferring patients, once you are done with that come back to the ER; I need all interns assisting Dr. Avery at the blood bank."

As everyone ran to their stations, they were flooded with memories of last year when a 757 had crashed in the Sound, but only one little girl had survived the crash. Jackson ordered one the interns to call the local blood bank to send them as much O negative that they could spare. Cristina had some of the nurses help her reorganize the cafeteria to set up the family center.

"Here are your films and lab reports. We are sending you to Seattle Presbyterian they'll schedule your surgery there."

"Torres, your patient is the last one to Seattle Pres. they can't take anymore patients. Start sending the rest of the patients to County."

Less than an hour later, all of the patients had been safely transferred to Seattle Pres. and County along with all incoming traumas being re-routed to other hospitals nearby.

"Kepner, Carlson, Webber, and Nelson, you're with me, our first chopper is five minutes out," ordered Hunt hanging up the phone at the makeshift desk. "Kepner grab a triage kit, and a headset; then meet us on the roof, you are going to be leaving with the chopper. They need a surgeon on the scene, some are too critical to be moved, or are still trapped in the wreckage and they need help stabilizing them in the field."

April ran to get a triage kit, and a headset, while the others made their way to the helipad.

"What do we have?" asked Hunt approaching the helicopter.

"Sarah Gomez, thirty-seven-year-old female, open femur fracture, she's lost a lot of blood, looks like it's her femoral artery, and a possible dislocated shoulder, " said the paramedic unloading the patient and reading off their vitals. "Nick Williams, thirty-one-year-old male, has been in and out of consciousness, blunt force trauma to his head. Matthew Smith, twenty-five-year-old male, has a piece of the plane sticking in his abdomen, he was coughing up blood a little while ago."

"Kepner, turn on your headset when you get to the crash site," yelled Hunt over the sound of the helicopter; Carlson, Nelson, and Webber had already left with their patients. "We'll need to know the status of the other passengers. We may have to talk you through some procedures."

Giving the go ahead to the chopper to leave, Hunt returned to the ER, having been paged by Karev that they had several ambulances coming in with more passengers. Webber had taken his patient to the OR immediately trying to get the abdominal bleeding under control. Carlson had his patient in X-Ray, and Nelson had his in MRI.

"Any word yet from the airline?" Hunt questioned Meredith, who was watching the news on one of the computers. "Have they called with the names of the passengers? Do we have any information on how many people were on the plane?"

"Not yet," answered Meredith watching as the camera zoomed in on the wreckage. "They are reporting that the flight originated from Boise and was heading towards Seattle. The airline had just purchased a series of small passenger planes for short distance flights; it was the plane's tenth flight from Boise to Seattle. There is a large group of people in the cafeteria waiting for answers. April had Jackson call the airport and the airline to ask for a list of the names of the passengers, but they still don't have it."

"Chief, ETA on the ambulances are pulling up now!" shouted Karev making his way to the ambulance bay, with several residents following him.

"What do we got?"

"Mrs. West, forty, she's coded once, vitals have been stable, abdomen is rigid."

"Mr. West, seventeen, dislocated shoulder, vitals are stable."

"Ms. Harris, forty, right arm was crushed, and a second degree burn on her left leg."

"Mr. Smith, twenty, broken wrist, shattered elbow, and a possible broken ankle. He was having trouble breathing a while ago."

"Bailey take Mrs. West to trauma one, Karev take Mr. West to trauma two, Sloan take Ms. Harris to trauma three, Robbins take Mr. Smith to trauma four," ordered Hunt standing next to Karev as one more ambulance arrived.

"Newborn baby girl," said Nicole, the paramedic, walking out of the ambulance carrying a crying baby. "It looks like she sustained no injuries, not even a cut. Search and Rescue found her still in her car seat, secured onto the plane seat. They were able to find a diaper bag, but it didn't have a name on it."

"Where are her parents?"

"We don't know."

"Grey take the baby and make sure that she is okay," said Hunt heading to check on the other patients. "Page Shepherd or any available neuro attending to do a neuro consults on all the patients, and have Torres, Garrity, and Chang paged as well."

Meredith took the baby out of Nicole's arms along with the diaper bag and headed to one of the beds in the ER. She gently rocked the baby in her arms as she made her way over to Tyler to have page Derek, and all ortho attendings paged for a consult. By the time that Derek showed up Meredith had already done her initial exam of the baby, who had finally stopped crying.

"Meredith, where are the parents?" Derek asked walking over to Meredith and the baby, finishing up his consult with Robbins patient. Derek made an attempt to pick up the baby to check her head, but she started whimpering when he tried to pull her out of Meredith's arm. Derek left the baby in Meredith's arm so that she wouldn't start crying again. Pulling out his penlight he flashed the light in the baby's eyes, and felt her head for any possible signs of trauma. "Hmm, she looks fine. Her pupils are responsive, not sign of head trauma. It appears that she got lucky."

"I'll say. Not a scratch or bruise on her."

"She seems to like you," smiled Derek. The baby had snuggled closer to Meredith, who had pulled out a bottle from the diaper bag and was now feeding the baby.

"Might have to do with her probably being hungry, or sleepy," said Meredith running her hand over the baby's hair. The baby lay content in Meredith's arm, watching her with sleepy brown eyes. "What do I do now? I can't exactly carry her until her parents show up, or leave her here in the ER."

"Until a family member shows up, have her admitted to Peds, we might have to call child services."

April was holding onto her seat so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She hated flying, not because she was afraid of heights or had a fear of flying, but because she had seen too many movies, and documentaries of plane crashes. Her brain always went to the worst-case scenario when it came to flying, and it didn't help that she was currently sitting in a helicopter on her way to a plane crash.

"How many more people do we have unaccounted for?" April spoke into the microphone of the headset; the pilot had given her when she got on the helicopter.

"There were twenty people on board. Besides the eight passengers that are already at Seattle Grace, the nine deceased, we have been trying to get the pilot out, he is trapped in the cockpit and we haven't been able to find the two other passengers."

"What is the situation with the pilot? What are the pilot's injuries?"

"The cockpit caved in when several larger trees landed on the plane. He legs are pinned underneath the controls of the plane. There was an opening small enough that one of our guys got through and is in there with him. The pilot was responsive when we first got to the scene, he radioed for help as the plane was going down and then again after the crash. But, now he has been going in and out of consciousness. Ryder, that's our guy, says from what he can see the pilot, Will, has: an abdominal laceration, a broken arm, his legs and pelvis are crushed. It looks like he probably hit his head against something, and he has started seizing," answered the pilot relaying the information from the ground crew.

A few moments later the helicopter landed in a clearing, next to two other helicopters. April took off the headset that the pilot had given her and put on the headset that she had grabbed from the hospital. April grabbed her triage kit, while the pilot grabbed a duffel bag from the seat next to him, before leading April to the plane.

Nearing the plane, and having the okay, April turned on her headset, before entering the front half of the plane. "Dr. Hunt, I have the pilot trapped inside the cockpit, he lower body is crushed, and he has blunt force trauma to the head."

Turning to Ryder, who was holding his hands against the pilot's side trying to stop the bleeding. "How long have his seizure been lasting?"

"They were about lasting for about a minute," answered Ryder helping April put a pressure gauze on the Will's stomach. "His left pupil is blown, he's went limp a little while ago. His seizures have been getting worse."

April grabbed her penlight out of her pocket, to check his pupils. _Crap, his right pupil is dilating._

"Dr. Hunt."

"_Kepner, its Grey, Hunt is dealing with some reporters, and the airline rep. What do you need?"_

"Can you get me Shepherd or someone from neuro? I have the pilot here, he has a depressed skull fracture, signs of increased pressure, his left pupil is blown, and his right pupil is dilating, I think he has an intracranial bleed."

"_April going to have to do some Burr holes. Let me get Derek so he can walk you through it, you are going to need a drill."_

"Burr holes? I've never done Burr holes before. Is there any way that I can stabilize him without having to drill into his skull?"

"_Do you want to save his life?"_

"Yes."

"_Get a drill, while I'll go get Derek to talk you through the procedure."_

Keeping her voice as steady as possible, April turned to Ryder. "Ryder, I'm going to need you to go get me a drill. And as much gauze, pain killers, and sedatives as you can find me." _Why didn't Hunt send out Shepherd or Meredith? I've never done a Burr hole before in my life. _Ryder returned moments later with a drill and an armful of supplies.

"Okay I have the drill, it has already been disinfected," April told Derek, after cleaning the drill five times. "What do I do now?"

"_Okay, place three fingers above his left ear, and three fingers to the side of that. Make a vertical incision down to the skull and drill in the middle of the incision." Derek calmly instructed April. "You are going to have to stop when you feel a release of pressure or you risk piercing his skull."_

Over the next several, tense minutes, Derek instructed April on making the Burr holes. Snorting at the coincidence that once again they had to instruct a resident on how to do a Burr hole in the field, with a regular drill. They may just have to start teaching all interns and residents how to do Burr holes with a regular drill.

"_How does the Dura look Kepner? Is it bulging or lax?"_

"It looks like it's pulsating regularly with the heartbeat."

"_That's good Kepner. Pack the wounds with gauze to minimize the bleeding."_

April made her way back outside to talk with the ground crew.

"The pilot is stable for now, but, we need to get him out of there soon or else he is going to bleed out. How much more time until you can get him out of there?"

"We have a few more minutes," answered Paul, the lead crewmember. "We have already cut down almost all of the trees that fell on top of the cockpit, and we still need to move debris off of the plane."

"Okay. Have you found the other two passengers?"

"We found one. Female, late twenties, she had a broken neck, and severe head trauma, her skull was fractured, and we saw grey matter on the trunk of the tree that she landed on. We still haven't been able to find the other passenger."

The area became very quiet when all of the crew turned off their power tools shut off, having finished cutting down as the last of the trees. A few crewmembers were getting into position to pull the cockpit open with the Jaws of Life, when a sound rang throughout the clearing.

"What was that?" asked April looking around. "Where is that sound coming from?"

"It's coming from over there. John, David, Eric, and Charles you stay here and get the pilot out of there and get him to Seattle Grace. Everyone else come with me," ordered Paul picking up another Jaws of Life and moving towards the sound of the tapping, which was now slower.

A couple of hundred yards away, hidden behind a dense layer of trees was a part of a wing of the airplane. A small bleeding arm was stretched out holding a rock, and tapping the rock against the wing of the plane.

"How is it possible that you didn't find this?" asked April trying to keep the accusing tone out of her voice. "Who ever is under there has been there for hours."

Moving towards the wing of the plane, April dropped to her knees to get a look of who was underneath the thousands of pounds of twisted metal.

"My name is Dr. Kepn-…" April trailed off with a gasp of horror.

Lying underneath the wing of the plane was Lexie Grey.

"A-A-April?" gasped Lexie. "Y-you have n-no idea how happy I am to see you."

_AN: So if some parts of the chapter seem familiar, it's probably because they are. Some parts were taken from Seasons 3, 7, and 8, more specifically episodes with the ferryboat accident (Burr Holes), plane crash protocol from Unaccompanied Minor, and the last two episodes of Season 8. Also the radio/headset that Kepner used is like the one that Hunt and Callie used in "Free Falling."_

_Thank you all who have read, reviewed, and followed this story. I am blown away by the response to this story. Any and all grammatical and spelling errors are mine alone, no Beta. It may take sometime between updates since I have been trying to get as much information medically correct as possible. Some of the information is from online, and some is from Grey's Anatomy episodes. I do not have a set schedule for updating, or a word limit on how long each chapter is going to be. Inspiration hits me at very strange hours of the day, and the length of the chapters will vary, some may be shorter. I know that at some points in this story it may seem like I am bashing some characters and excusing the actions of other, please bear with me, all of their actions will be explained. This is my take on how I believe these characters should/would have reacted. _

_Once again thank you for the response to this story, if you wish to review that's great, if not that's okay too. Just knowing that people are reading this story is good enough for me._


	3. Chapter 3

Finally finished with the brief press conference, Hunt made his way back to the ER, after ordering security to make sure that no reporters were allowed into the hospital.

"Karev!" Hunt called out. "Where's Grey? What is the status on the passengers?"

"Bailey took Mrs. West into surgery in OR 2, she had internal bleeding; Chang was able to pop Mr. West's shoulder back in without surgery; Sloan and Torres have Ms. Harris in OR 3; Robbins, Garrity, and Russell have Mr. Smith in OR 4, he has cardiac tamponade. You just missed Meredith, Mrs. West's injuries were more critical than Bailey expected and she sent for Meredith."

"What about the other three passengers? The baby?"

"The Webber, Carlson, and Nelson are still in surgery," answered Alex. "The baby is fine, no cuts or anything. We admitted her to Peds, at least until her family shows up, or Child Services. She had no injuries, seems like her car seat saved her life."

"Has Kepner had any contact yet?" asked Hunt writing down the names of the survivors and their conditions so that he could give it to Avery.

"She's talking with Shepherd now," replied Alex turning his attention to the news report of the crash. "She had to do some Burr holes on the pilot, and Shepherd is walking her through it."

"…_The number of casualties is unknown. What we do know is that there were 20 people on board, including the pilot the small passenger airplane. A spokesperson from the airline informs us that the pilot made a distress call minutes prior to the crash. A representative from the National Transportation Safety Board has told us that the cause of the crash is still under investigation. All passengers are being transported to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Moments ago the Chief of Surgery, Dr. Owen Hunt, held a press conference stating that they had received passengers, but would not release their names, or how many had arrived…."_

"So out of the 20, we have eight passengers here, Kepner is with the pilot, there are still 11 people unaccounted for."

"Hunt, we need an OR prepped and ready," said Shepherd walking over towards them. "Kepner did some Burr holes on the pilot out in the field, and he has a lot of other injuries. They are getting him out now and he should be here within the next half hour."

"Okay, go and scrub in. We'll have someone else take over the candyman. Ramsey can take of other traumas coming in."

"_Oh my god! LEXIE!"_

Owen, Alex, and Derek turned in alarm to the speaker, as did everyone else within hearing range.

"Kepner," Hunt spoke into the microphone, while turning down the volume of the speaker, so that only Karev, Shepherd, and himself could hear what April was saying. "What's going on?"

There was no response from April; all they could hear was labored breathing.

"Kepner, I need you to focus and tell me what is going on," said Hunt firmly trying to ease the uneasy felling in the pit of his stomach.

"_I-I-I-It's L-Lexie," stuttered April. "Lexie is here."_

"Kepner," said Derek, hoping that he heard April incorrectly, into the microphone pulling it out of Hunt's hand. "What do you mean by 'Lexie is here.'"

"_It's Lexie. She is trapped beneath the wing of the plane."_

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW

April was laying down on her stomach, trying to stay calm, and figure out a way to get Lexie out.

_Okay. Okay. Stay calm. Stay calm… How am I suppose to stay calm when one of my best friends is lying underneath thousands of pounds of twisted metal… You need to know what is wrong with her._

"April, w-where's the b-baby?" asked Lexie, gasping for air.

"Baby? What baby?" April said confused, wondering why Lexie would be asking about a baby. Turning towards Paul, April directed her question to him. "Was there a baby on the plane?"

"Yes, the baby is fine, she should already be at Seattle Grace," Paul replied, continuing to assess the situation at hand. He knew that they had to move the wing off of her soon, or she would die.

"Dr. Hunt can you tell me if there was a baby that was taken to the hospital?" April spoke into her headset. She could hear Derek refusing to go into surgery, knowing that Lexie was trapped. Hearing no response, April once again repeated her question only louder. "Dr. Hunt! I need to know if there was a baby girl taken to the hospital from the crash site."

"_Yes, we did have a baby girl brought in. She arrived a little bit after you left. She is fine; she had suffered no injuries. Dr. Kepner we need to know what Lexie's injuries are."_

"Lexie the baby is fine," April grasped Lexie's right wrist to take her pulse. "She's already at the hospital, she didn't get hurt at all." April wondered why Lexie was asking about a baby, but she needed to concentrate on Lexie right now. "Lexie, I need you to tell me what your injuries are. I can't see anything or do much until they get this plane off of you."

"My legs and pelvis are crushed. And I can't f-feel my other arm, so I'm not sure if it's even there anymore. A-And, uh, my chest feels like its gonna explode, so it's probably a massive…hemothorax. I'm also bleeding internally…I've been coughing up blood for at least thirty minutes."

"_April you need to get her fluids, and oxygen!" April heard Derek shout into her ear. "Get that plane off of her now or she is going to die!"_

"You think that I don't know that!" yelled April, momentarily loosing her cool. Looking at Lexie, who was shivering from lying on the snow covered ground who knows how long, "Lex, you are going to be fine. We are going to get this thing off of you and get you to the hospital."

"April… I'm dying."

"What? No… you're not." April shook her head, turning around to grab the oxygen that one of the crewmembers had brought over from the helicopter. "Here, let me put this on you."

"April…" Lexie moved the mask off of her face with her good hand. "I'm dying. P-please tell Mer-Meredith… that she was a good…sister and… that I love her. Tell my dad…"

"Hey, hey, hey."

April wiped away Lexie's tears from her eyes, and the blood from her mouth. Placing the oxygen mask over Lexie's nose and mouth again. "You are not going to die. You are going to be fine. We are going to get you out of here and to the hospital. You are going to be Chief Resident next month, and you'll pass your boards next year, and you'll start your fellowship with Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Kepner."

April rolled onto her side to see Paul standing over her.

"I'm going to need you to step back," ordered Paul. "We cut off most of the wing, we can move it now."

April let out a sigh of relief as she rolled back onto her stomach to give Lexie the good news. "You hear that Lex, we are going to get this…."

April trailed off when she saw that Lexie no longer had her eyes open.

"Lex."

"Lex?"

"Lexie."

"LEXIE!"

"ALEXANDRA!"

April frantically started shaking Lexie and shouting her name. April could hear shouting in her ear, but it was all white noise, as was Paul calling out her name. Paul pulled April to her feet and away from Lexie as the crew began to lift the wing off of Lexie.

"_KEPNER!"_

"_APRIL! Pull it together!"_

"_April, please! What is going on?"_

April was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw that Paul had managed to pull Lexie out from underneath the wing, while the crew lifted it a few inches off the ground, just enough for Paul to pull Lexie out.

"_Kepner!"_

"They got her out," replied April running back to Lexie, who was moaning in pain, though she had passed out. "She's unconscious."

April bit back a gasp of horror at the sight of Lexie's left arm, she continued to exam Lexie's injuries.

"She's tachycardics, short of breath, she has several broken and fractured ribs, and her lips are starting to turn blue. Her left arm… it's really bad. Her pupils are dilating."

"_You are going to have to put in a chest tube," said Hunt trying to calm Shepherd and Karev. "She more than likely has a pneumohemothorax."_

"I don't think I have enough pain meds, or anesthetic," replied April, as she wrapped Lexie's left arm in gauze, especially near her shoulder. "It's going to hurt a lot."

"_She'll die if you don't put in the chest tube!" shouted Karev._

"Alright, alright, alright." April grabbed some lidocaine, a scalpel, a chest tube, and any remaining sedatives and pain meds that she had, which weren't a lot. "I'm really, really, sorry about this Lexie."

April set up an IV with fluid administering the sedative, which lessen Lexie's pain, but only for a little bit. She tore Lexie's shirt open, and poured lidocaine all over Lexie's right side, where she had the least amount of broken ribs.

"Paul I'm going to need you to hold her down by her shoulders," April instructed Paul, before grabbing the chest tube and inserting it in between Lexie's ribs. Lexie's screams of pain were muffled by the oxygen mask, but they still made April cringe.

"We got it," April sighed in relief. "Her breathing is a bit better. We need to get her to the hospital now."

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

"Tyler!" shouted Hunt turning off the speaker, now that April was on the helicopter with Lexie on her way to the hospital. "Page Dr. Bailey 911, tell her to scrub out of the surgery, and have Dr. Grey take the lead. Page Dr. Torres 911, as well, have Chang scrub in with Dr. Sloan instead. Have them meet us in Trauma room one."

"Shepherd, you can't scrub in on this surgery," Hunt told Derek once again. "You can't operate on your own family. Ramsey is going to scrub in on this surgery; you have to scrub in on the pilot's surgery."

"No," argued Derek shaking his head. "I'm not letting anyone else operate on Lexie. I don't care if you are the chief of surgery."

"Fine, you're in," agreed Hunt, knowing that this was not a fight that he was going to win. "But, if I feel that your personal feelings start to interfere with the surgery then I'm taking you out."

"Everyone is going to have a personal feelings," said Derek unemotionally.

"Karev your are in charge of the ER."

"Hunt what's the emergency?"

Bailey and Callie were looking at the grim looks on Derek, Hunt, and Alex's faces.

"Why did you page us 911?"

"Where's the patient?"

"Kepner is on her way back with the last survivor of the plane crash," started Hunt calmly. "The pilot is already here and Ramsey is going to operate on him."

"Is that why you called us here?" asked Bailey urging Hunt to get to the point. "You paged us 911 for the pilot?"

"No."

"It's for Lexie," interrupted Alex. "Lexie was on the plane and she was trapped underneath some of the wreckage. Kepner is on her way back with her. It doesn't look good."

"Does anyone else know?" asked Callie thinking about Mark and Meredith. _Do they know that she was on the plane?_

"Of course no one else knows," answered Alex.

"Nobody can let Meredith know until she is out of surgery," said Derek. "Or at least until another attending arrives to take over for her."

"How much longer is Meredith supposed to be?" Hunt directed his question to Bailey.

"About another two hours. We had to control the internal bleeding, and we were about to take out her spleen and part of her liver."

"Set up trauma room one. We'll be back soon. Do not let anybody into the trauma room, no nurses, residents or interns."

Alex, Callie, Bailey, nodded and hurried off, while Hunt and Derek grabbed trauma gowns and made their way onto the roof. The helicopter landed ten minutes after they had reached the roof.

"On my count!" shouted April holding onto the head of Lexie's stretcher. "One. Two. Three."

"Oh my god," gasped Derek seeing all the blood covering April's hands and scrub top.

"Alexandra Grey, 28-year old female, she was found pinned underneath a wing of the plane. She's tachycardic, short of breath; Dr. Kepner inserted a chest tube in the field," said the paramedic handing Lexie's chart to Hunt, to help April get Lexie's stretcher off of the helicopter.

"Lexie? Lexie can you hear me?" Derek asked shining his penlight into Lexie's eyes, as they headed down the elevator to the ER. "Her pupils are dilated. We need to get her stabilized and to CT as soon as possible."

"She's been in and out of conscious," stated April shakily putting pressure on Lexie's left arm. "She was mumbling something, but I couldn't hear over the sound of the helicopter."

"Kepner get a trauma gown and meet us in trauma room one," said Hunt when they arrived in the ER.

The ER had calmed down significantly, now that all the survivors were in their own rooms, or in surgery.

They had tried to keep the fact that Lexie Grey had been on the plane, but someone must have heard, because there were nurses, and residents standing around the ER, whispering hoping to get a glimpse of Lexie.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK TO WORK! NOT A WORD OF THIS TO DR. GREY!" Bailey shouted at the staff, before slamming the door shut.

"Karev see which OR is available," said Derek. "If there isn't any available see which surgeon can hold off their surgery."

"Karev call OR 3, Chang can close up for now," Hunt called out. "They can get Ms. Harris to the burn center."

"Kepner page Yang. Tell her we need as much O-neg as she can give us."

"She's losing a lot of blood," muttered Bailey noting the paleness of Lexie's skin as she moved the ultrasound over Lexie's abdomen. "She has a lot of internal bleeding."

"If you want me to save her arm we need to get her to the OR as soon as possible," said Callie examining the deep cut on Lexie's shoulder. Put more pressure gauze over the cut until they could get to the OR. "She's going to have a long road ahead of her, had the cut been any deeper or off to the side, it would've required an amputation."

"CT is ready."

"Okay let's move."

All of the machines that Lexie was connected to started beeping erratically.

"She's crashing!"

"Get a crash cart in here now!" shouted April starting compressions. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Charge to 300!"

"Clear!"

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Push one of Epi!"

"Charge to 300!"

"Clear!"

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Before Derek could defibrillate again the heart monitor let out an alarm, Lexie was asystolic.

"Come on Lex don't do this," whispered April continuing compressions, even though the muscle in her upper arms were starting to hurt from the repetitive movement.

Five minutes came and went with April doing compressions and Derek pumping the Ambu bag. Then five more minutes passed with no sign of Lexie responding.

"Kepner."

"No."

"Shepherd you have to stop." Hunt stepped forward placing his hand on Derek's forearm. "She's been down for over ten minutes, she's lost a lot of blood."

"No, this is Meredith's little sister, she's my little sister," snapped Derek shaking off Hunt's hand. "She is not dead."

Hunt looked over at Callie, Bailey, and Alex hoping that one of them would help him out.

"Derek stop please," pleaded Callie stepping to pull Derek away from Lexie.

"Do you want to be the one to tell Mark that Lexie is dead?" Derek asked pushing Callie back.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHAT HAPPENED?"

Everyone turned in alarm to the person who shouted, except for Derek and April who were continuing CPR.

Mark was standing in the doorway with a look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean Lexie is dead?"

No one dared to say anything, not wanting to be the one to tell Mark that Lexie was currently lying on the gurney, bleeding.

"Someone answer me!"

Derek and April could practically feel Mark burning holes into their heads.

"Torres get Sloan out of here!" ordered Derek the frustration of the situation getting to him.

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what is going on," argued Mark, watching the monitors, wishing that if he kept staring at them long enough that they would start beeping again.

Dropping the Ambu bag, Derek shoved away April's hands before slamming his fist down, hard, on Lexie's chest.

_Beep..._

_Beep…_

"She's in V-fib. Quick push one of epi!" yelled Hunt grabbing the paddles and pushing Derek aside. "Charge to 360! Clear!"

Everyone held their breath, staring at the monitor that had beeped once and then twice. _Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep…_

"She's back," exclaimed Bailey.

April sighed in relief letting out a small laugh of joy.

"We need to get her to CT stat."

"Karev stay with Sloan, do not let him in that OR."

"Kepner you stay here and page us the minute that Meredith gets out of surgery."

"I'm going with you," insisted Mark walking around Alex to grab Lexie's hand. "Please, Derek. I need to be with her. Lex, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me?"

Hunt not wanting to waste any more time agreed.

"Fine, but you stay in the gallery. Karev make sure that he does not step so much as a foot in that OR. If he makes any move to enter that ER, you tackle him. Let's go."

Callie went with Alex and Mark, while Bailey headed to CT with Derek and Hunt.

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

An hour later Meredith was on her way to the ER. She had been pulled out of surgery by Dr. Kent, who told her that April was looking for her. She spotted April standing at the ER desk talking on the phone.

"…Need the names of those on the plane," Meredith heard April tell whoever was one the other end. "We need to contact family members, but we can't do that until we have the official list of everyone that was on that plane. Okay. Thank you."

"Still no list of the crash victims yet," said Meredith scaring April, who had not seen or heard her.

"Yeah," replied April rubbing her temples. "They are barely going to fax over the list of people that were on that flight. Apparently they were waiting for their lawyers or some legal type of thing before they sent it over."

"Dr. Kent said that you were asking for me. Why didn't you just page me?'

"I needed for another attending to arrive to take over the surgery," explained April.

"Why would you wait for another surgeon to take over for me? I'm almost an attending, I could handle the surgery without an attending."

"Meredith," April took a deep breath. "Lexie was in the plane crash. She sustained a lot of injuries. Hunt, Shepherd, Bailey, and Torres are operating on her right now."

April saw the blood leave Meredith's face at the thought that her sister had been in a plane crash.

"Where is she?" asked Meredith spinning around, as if hoping that Lexie would appear out of thin air. "Where's my sister?"

"She's in the OR right now, they had to go in quick to stop the bleeding."

"What OR?"

"Meredith you can't go in there," April ran after Meredith, who was halfway to the elevators. "You can't go into the OR. They won't let you in, they said that you could wait in the OR gallery."

"What OR Kepner?" Meredith asked again pushing the button for the elevator impatiently.

"OR 3."

_Screw the elevator. _Meredith took off running for the stairs. April was about to go after her, when Tyler called out her name.

"Dr. Kepner! The airline sent the list of names."

"Uh, thank you Tyler," April thanked Tyler taking the list. "Can you please page Dr. Yang to the OR 3 gallery."

April shoved the list into her pocket, running onto the elevator, that had finally arrived.

Making her way into the gallery, April saw Mark sitting down in one of the chairs, gripping Meredith's left hand tightly. Meredith had her right hand gripping Alex's left hand.

"How's she doing?" whispered April to Alex.

"Stable," answered Alex, without his usual attitude. "She had a pneumohemothorax. Hunt and Bailey had to take out her spleen, and they are trying to save her liver. Torres is working on repairing her arm, and Shepherd found a bleed in her brain."

Sighing in relief that Lexie was stable, but worried that Lexie had suffered a lot of trauma, April sat down in the chair behind Meredith. April pulled the list from her pocket along with her phone, to text Jackson to get to the OR, so that he could give some information to the families.

_Pilot: William Tanner- 40, E.C. (Emergency Contact)- wife. Passengers: Gomez, Sarah- 37 years old, E.C.-husband, David. Williams, Nick- 31 years old, E.C.-brother Josh Williams. Grey, Alexandra Caroline, 28 years old, E.C. –Sister, Meredith Grey-Shepherd._

April continued scanning the names of the passengers, holding back tears, seeing that there were two other kids on the plane. When she got to the bottom of the list she was unable to hold back the gasp of shock that escaped her.

"April." Meredith turned to April, seeing a look of complete shock on her face. "April, what's wrong?"

April didn't answer Meredith she had been reading the same line over and over again thinking that if she read it over enough times then it would make since.

"Kepner."

At the very bottom of the list read: _Grey, Samantha Claire, infant, traveling with mother Alexandra Caroline Grey, E.C. aunt-Meredith Grey-Shepherd._


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was sitting, waiting for the CT scans to show up on the computer, they had already gotten MRI and X-ray scans, while Mark was anxiously pacing back and forth.

"They should've been up by now," said Mark glancing at the screen over and over again. "Maybe we should put her in another machine."

"Mark just give it a minute," sighed Derek. "It hasn't been that long."

Alex, Bailey, Callie, and Hunt were also impatiently waiting for the scans to show up, though not as much as Mark.

"Has anyone called Thatcher?" asked Derek. "He needs to know that Lexie is in the hospital."

"I'll go call him," answered Alex needing to do something other than just standing around waiting for the scans. "I'll meet you outside of the OR."

"The scans are up," said Callie pointing to the computer screen.

"It's a hematoma," muttered Derek clicking through the scans. "We need to get her in the OR, before the bleed gets any bigger, or any of her other injuries get worse."

Mark had already made his way back to Lexie once Derek had said that it was a hematoma. The others hurried over to help Mark move Lexie back onto the stretcher.

They stopped just outside the doors of the OR, to allow Mark to have a moment with Lexie. Alex escorted Mark to the gallery while Bailey pushed Lexie into the OR. Bailey had finished putting on her gown, gloves, and mask, when she felt a tugging sensation on her arm. She looked over and saw that Lexie had opened her eyes.

"Dr. Bailey," muttered Lexie sluggishly, since the anesthesiologist had injected her with a sedative.

"Dr. Grey," smiled Bailey behind her mask. "You gave us quite a scare. Don't worry we are going to take good care of you. You have the best surgeons here. If you happen to see a warm, glowing white light; do _**not**_ go into that light. You understand me?"

Lexie nodded giving her a weak smile and mumbled something that Bailey didn't catch.

"Lexie?"

There was no answer as Lexie had already fallen under the effects of the sedative. Derek turned to look at Dr. Knox, who told him, that she was stable and he was ready to administer the anesthesia.

"It's a beautiful day to save lives."

For the next hour or so the four surgeons worked in silence, each concentrating on what they were doing. Derek had stopped the bleeding in Lexie's brain, and was suturing the cuts on Lexie's face, while Callie worked on repairing Lexie's arm. Hunt and Bailey had repaired the hole in her diaphragm that had caused the pneumohemothorax and had they taken out her spleen, which had ruptured. They were now working on stopping the bleeding in Lexie's abdomen.

"Damn it," muttered Hunt. "There's too much bleeding. I don't know how much longer she can stay under. Where is all this bleeding coming from?"

"It's her liver," stated Bailey sadly clamping a bleeder. "It's been badly damaged."

"Can you fix it?" asked Derek looking up from his work. "You can resect her liver, can't you?"

"We can try," answered Hunt. "But, there is a lot of damage, there might not be enough liver left for it to work properly. She's probably going to need a transplant."

Whatever Derek had to say was interrupted by the commotion in the gallery. They all looked up, and were shocked to see that Mark had Jackson shoved up against the wall, with Alex, Cristina, April, and Meredith trying to pull them apart.

"Shepherd can you go see what's the matter?" ordered Hunt. "We'll close up here."

"How much longer do you have on the arm?" Derek asked Callie. "I'm probably going to need your help dealing with Mark."

"Maybe another hour or so," replied Callie.

Seeing that the others were having difficulty pulling Mark off of Jackson, Derek quickly exited the OR, and ran to the gallery, sending Arizona a page on his way out the door.

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

_Why did I switch with Avery blood bank? Why couldn't they put a third or a fourth year resident in charge? I could be in surgery right now with all the trauma coming in._

Cristina thought as she was organizing the blood bags in storage, a job that was normally left for the interns, but she knew that they would mess that up, like they had a while back. Cristina had a handful of residents helping out the interns and the nurses draw blood.

Cristina was on her way back to help draw more blood when her pager went off. Hoping that it was a surgery she quickly pulled out her pager from her pocket. She was disappointed and confused as to why she was being paged to the OR gallery and not the OR.

Running out of storage she yelled for Steve, "Two! You're in charge until I get back!"

She was waiting for the elevator when Jackson showed up.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the blood bank?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the cafeteria aka the family center?"

Cristina pushed the button for the elevator again, impatiently. _Come on, you stupid piece of metal._

"So, where are you headed?" asked Jackson seeing Cristina repeatedly press the button for the elevator, as though that would make it show up faster.

"OR 3 gallery," replied Cristina walking into the elevator and pressing the button for the OR floor. "I have no idea why it's to the gallery and not the actual OR. You?"

"Same," answered Jackson walking out of the elevator. "April sent me a text to get there ASAP."

The two of them walked into the gallery to see April standing with a shocked look on her face and her hands behind her back.

"What's going on?" Cristina asked Meredith, looking back and forth between April, Mark, Meredith, and Alex. "Why were we paged here?"

Alex pointed down into the OR, where Derek was helping Callie repair Lexie's arm, and Hunt and Bailey were looking for bleeders in Lexie's abdomen.

"What happened to her?" Jackson questioned April, even though he and Lexie had broken up a few weeks ago and things were still awkward between the two of them, he still cared about her as a friend.

"She was on the plane," answered April, hoping to distract Mark, and Alex from asking her any more questions. "Meredith can I speak with you outside please?"

"Why what's wrong?" asked Meredith not moving from where she was sitting.

"Meredith, please, I need to tell you something in private," urged April, not wanting to have this conversation in front of the others.

"If it's something to do with Lexie you can say it in front of all of us," argued Meredith holding onto Mark's hand tightly. "We'll all find out eventually."

Sighing, this wasn't an argument that April was going to win, April handed Meredith the paper that she had hid behind her back.

Puzzled Meredith took the paper that April handed her. _Why do I need the list of the passengers? I already know that my sister was on that plane._ Reading through the list she saw her name listed as the emergency contact for Lexie.

"So I'm the emergency contact for Lexie," commented Meredith trying to hand back the paper to April. "What's the big deal?"

"Keep reading."

…_West, Robert Jr., 17 years old, minor, traveling with mother, Ruth West, E.C-father Robert West Sr. Grey, Samantha Claire, infant, traveling with mother Alexandra Caroline Grey, E.C. aunt-Meredith Grey-Shepherd._

Meredith's gaze kept going from the paper to April, trying to make sense of what she had read.

"April," stuttered Meredith in disbelief. "This… this has to be wrong, it's impossible. I mean the airline must have made an error. Right?"

Shaking her head, "Meredith, it took them a long time to get us that list. They had enough time to check for errors multiple times."

"Mer?" Cristina called out after a few minutes of silence. "Mer, what is it?"

_Lexie would've said something, I mean, it's not like she could have kept this a secret forever. I'm her sister she would've told me something this big. 'But you don't exactly have the best sisterly relationship with her now do you?' _Meredith thought to herself, trying to ignore the voice in her head that pointed out that her and Lexie still didn't have the best sisterly relationship.

"Meredith?" Alex tried to get Meredith's attention. When that didn't work, Alex snatched the paper out of Meredith's hand.

"Alex!" shouted April trying to get the paper.

"What's so interesting about this paper?" Alex jumped far away from April, while reading the paper.

"Dude, Lexipedia has a kid," blurted Alex dropping the paper in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"There is no way that Lexie has a kid!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"There is no way that Lexie has a kid," repeated Cristina shaking her head. "We would've noticed. She wasn't even showing. She didn't have any pregnancy symptoms. Right?"

Meredith, who still in shock, paused to think for a minute, "A few months ago I did catch her throwing up in the mornings for about a week, she said she had the flu, or food poisoning."

"She has been eating a lot more recently," added Alex, "and she was having mood swings a couple weeks ago."

"Is that why you broke up with Lexie?" Meredith glared at Jackson. "You broke up with my sister because she was pregnant?"

"What, no." Jackson shook his head. "That's not why we broke up."

"YOU SON OF A…" roared Mark grabbing Jackson by his lab coat lapels and shoving him against the wall. "You got Lexie pregnant and broke up with her!"

"MARK!"

"SLOAN!"

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Alex, Meredith, April, and Cristina were all trying to get Mark off of Jackson. Between the four of them they managed to get Mark off of Jackson, who had started to turn red in the face, and when Derek walked into the gallery. Derek and Alex were holding Mark back, while April, Meredith, and Cristina were helping Jackson to his feet, as he gasped for air.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Mark!" yelled Derek, pushing Mark to the opposite side of the room. "This isn't the time or place for your little tantrum."

"Avery here broke up with Lexie after he got her pregnant."

"What?!"

"I didn't break up with her because she was pregnant," gasped Jackson catching his breath. "I didn't even know she had a kid until five seconds ago."

"It's not possible for Lexie to have been pregnant," said Derek, shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. "If she was she wouldn't have been drinking beer a few weeks ago at Zola's birthday party. The baby would be showing signs of fetal alcohol syndrome. I don't think that Lexie would have been drinking if she was pregnant."

"Maybe she didn't know she was pregnant," interjected Alex. "So people don't know that they are pregnant for months."

"Then explain to me why there is a sheet of paper from the airline says that my sister was traveling with her daughter," snapped Meredith picking up the sheet and shoving it in Derek's hands. "How else do you explain my sister having a baby? The same baby that is in Peds right now."

"What's with the yelling?" demanded Arizona walking into the gallery. "I could hear yelling in the next OR."

"We need to do a DNA test to make sure that that baby really is Lexie's or find out if she adopted a baby," stated Meredith, still in disbelief that Lexie had a baby, ignoring Arizona's question.

"Whoa." Arizona gestured with her hand, making a time-out signal. "Time-out. What baby are we talking about? How does this involve Lexie?"

"Baby girl that was brought in earlier today may or may not be Lexie's kid. Avery may have broken up with his baby mama," replied Alex.

"Lexie's back? When did she get back?" Again no one acknowledged Arizona's questions.

"I'm going to check on the baby. Someone tell Hunt, Torres, and Bailey, when they get out of surgery, that I'll be in Peds."

"I'm going with you." Jackson tried to follow Meredith.

"No, you're not. Until we find who that child belongs to, or who the baby's father is, no one is going near her. That goes for you too, Mark. I'm listed as the emergency contact, and I say I don't want either one of you two any where near that baby," insisted Meredith.

"Hey, that baby could be mine," protested Jackson. "I have a right to see her."

"Not until the DNA test is done. If either one of you try to come near the baby without my say, I'll have you banned from the Peds floor, and Lexie's room."

With that Meredith left the room followed by Cristina and Derek. Leaving a very confused Arizona, with a very upset Mark and Jackson, and a tired Alex.

"Anyone want to explained what just happened?"

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

Almost two hours later Meredith was pacing around the room, while Derek sat in a rocking chair, with Samantha in his arms. Cristina had gone down to the lab to get the DNA results, she had gotten DNA samples from Samantha, Jackson, and Meredith since they couldn't get some from Lexie at the moment.

"How could she not say anything?" asked Meredith for the umpteenth time. "I get that we are not that close, but, seriously, she doesn't think to tell me 'Hey, Mer, guess what I'm having a baby?' What did she think that I would do? Did she think that I wouldn't support her decision?"

Meredith continued muttering to herself, Derek had stopped trying to answer her rhetorical questions over an hour ago. Derek looked down at Samantha, who lying peacefully awake in Derek's arms. He didn't know how they had missed something as huge as Lexie deciding to have a baby. Looking at Samantha, he knew that she was Lexie's biological child she looked a mini-Lexie. Sam had a headful of thick, dark brown hair, the same shape and color of Lexie's eyes.

_Maybe Lexie cloned her in her spare time, _thought Derek smiling at Samantha, who was swaddled in a dark purple baby blanket that had been in her diaper bag, along with a light purple beanie. _There isn't a trace of Jackson or anyone else in this baby. _

Bailey, Hunt, Callie and Cristina walked into the baby's room, while the others waited just outside the door. Cristina had put a rush on the DNA tests and was holding the results in her hand; though tempted, she had not looked at them. Cristina handed the envelope to Meredith, who had stopped pacing once they had all entered the room.

"So what does it say?" asked Callie, having been brought up to speed on the entire situation by Arizona, who had been informed by April.

"She is Lexie's biological daughter." Meredith read the results in disbelief, they had gotten an answer to one question, but now they had even more questions. "But, Jackson is not her biological father."

Alex, Mark, April, and Jackson entered the room when Meredith finished reading the results. They all crowded around Derek, getting a glimpse of Lexie's baby. They were in awe; Samantha really did look like a mini-Lexie.

"I hate to interrupt the cute baby-fest thing you guys have going on here," said Bailey as they were all cooing at Samantha. "But we do have more pressing issues to deal with."

"Did something happen to Lexie?" panicked Meredith thinking of all the complications that could have happened in surgery.

"The good news is that I can save Lexie's arm," started Callie, giving Hunt and Bailey time to gather their thoughts. "She should be able to re-gain full function of her arm in a couple of months. She was very lucky; she could have lost her arm. She is going to be in pain for the first couple of weeks, and she won't be able to move her arm at all for at least two months. She is going to have to go through a lot of physical therapy."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"We had to stop the surgery," said Hunt, hating that he had put a damper on their brief happiness. "She had already lost a lot of blood, we had to replace her blood volume several times. If we kept under any longer she would've arrested, again. We were able to repair the damage done to her diaphragm, but we also had to do a splenectomy."

"She can live without her spleen."

"But she can't live without a liver," Bailey pointed out. "There was too much damage to her liver, it is essentially useless. We tried to resect and save as much as we could but there isn't enough liver left. She is going to need a liver transplant and soon. We've already put her on the transplant list, but you know how long it could take for a liver to become available."

"I'll do it. I'll donate her part of my liver," said Meredith without hesitation.

"Mer, you can't," Derek shook his head sadly. "You and Lexie don't have the same blood type remember that's why Lexie couldn't donate to Thatcher."

"Maybe Molly can donate," suggested Meredith, desperate for a solution.

"She has a history of DVT," reminded Bailey. "She can't donate either. We are going to need to find either someone who is willing to donate, or hope that she gets one from UNOS."

"I have to call Molly," whispered Meredith, trying to hold back the tears that were gathering in her eyes, getting out her phone to call Molly. "She needs to know what's going on."

"I'm sure Thatcher has already told her," Derek reassured Meredith. "Alex called him earlier today."

"Thatcher isn't home," replied Meredith scrolling through her contacts. "The other day that I went to go ask him about Lexie, he was on his way out of the country, some trip with his summer class. Alex probably just left a voicemail for him. Lexie told me that Molly is now living somewhere on the East Coast with her family, she needs to know about Lexie." Getting no answer Meredith left a voicemail asking Molly to call her back as soon as possible, that it was an emergency.

"When can we see Lexie?" Derek placed Sam back in her crib. "I want to do a post-op CT and MRI."

"She was being moved from recovery to her own room in the ICU. She's already off anesthesia, and should be awake soon."

Meredith, Derek, and Mark followed Bailey and Alex to the ICU, leaving the others behind. Hunt went off to change out of his scrubs and talk with an airline representative. Jackson headed back to the cafeteria, with the list in hand that April had given him. Cristina went to check on the blood bank, leaving Callie, Arizona, and April with Sam.

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

"Don't you people have jobs to do? Jobs that don't involve standing around gossiping."

Nearing the ICU, Bailey could see that there were several nurses and residents crowding around Lexie's room, whispering to each other. Upon hearing Bailey everyone scattered, they were all more afraid of Bailey than they were of anyone else at the hospital. Bailey ushered everyone into Lexie's room, shutting the door behind her, but not before sending one last glare at the lingering staff.

Mark and Meredith were unable to hold back their sobs seeing Lexie lying on the bed. Lexie had tubes, wires, and bandages everywhere. She already had gauze wrapped around the top of her head. Lexie still had the chest tube, at least until they could get an x-ray. She was no longer intubated and her left arm was lying straight down her side for the moment, until Bailey and Hunt could do the liver transplant, Callie didn't want to put on a sling on Lexie's arm so that it wouldn't cause unnecessary movement.

Mark and Meredith sat on either side of her holding her hand.

"How long do you give her without a liver?" croaked Mark, wiping the tears off his face.

"Maybe a week at best," replied Bailey making a note on Lexie's chart. "We have already contacted UNOS, and Lexie is in the number one spot for a liver on the B-positive list in this region."

"We'll give you some time alone," said Alex motioning Bailey to leave the room with him. "Page us if you need anything."

Derek nodded his head at Bailey and Alex as they left the room. He pulled a chair to the corner of the room giving Meredith and Mark as much space as he could without leaving the room. He closed his eyes resting his head against the wall; he had been on-call for almost 48-hours. The only noises that Derek could hear were the beeping of Lexie's monitors, Mark's mumbling, and Meredith's sniffling. He was about to dose off when he heard the sound of Meredith and Mark's chairs scraping on the floor before toppling over with a loud bang.

Startled Derek jumped to his feet, and saw both Meredith and Mark leaning over Lexie. "Guys? What happened?"

"She's waking up."

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

_**AN: Sorry for the wait. I had to re-write various parts of this chapter. I was going to post it about 2-3 days ago, but I didn't like how the chapter sounded so I re-wrote some things. I have already decided where each character is going to go, whether they stay or leave, except for Jackson. We know that Jackson was planning on leaving for Tulane, and he only stayed because of what happened with Mark. So, I am at a loss here. I do like Jackson, and I do like Jackson and April together, but I don't know how to keep Jackson at SGMW or have him leave and be in a long distance relationship with April. I want to keep him in the story but at the same time I don't know how or if I should. If Jackson leaves he probably won't show up for the foreseeable future and April will be with someone else.**_

_**I would like your input. Do you want Jackson to stay or leave? **_

_**Also there has been another story idea floating around in my head for a while also. It will also be a Mark/Lexie story.**_

_**Thank you all that have read, reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story.**_

_**To the guest who suggested the baby names: Samantha Claire was one of the choices that I had been thinking of as the name. Claire was going to be her middle name no matter what; it was just the first name that was giving me trouble. **_


	5. Chapter 5

"Lexie?"

"Lexie if you can hear me please squeeze my hand," pleaded Meredith, holding onto Lexie's right hand.

"Mark you need to stand back," said Derek, moving to Lexie's bedside. "I have to examine her."

Mark reluctantly took a step back to let Derek pass, but stayed by Lexie's side.

"Lexie, it's Derek. If you can hear me I need you to squeeze Meredith's hand."

Derek looked closely at Lexie's right hand, waiting for her to do something to show them that she was awake. After what seemed like hours, when in reality it had only been less than five minutes, Lexie squeezed Meredith's hand weakly.

"She did it!" cried Meredith happily. "She squeezed my hand."

Derek leaned over Lexie and gently lifted her eyelids, moving his penlight over her eyes. Lexie flinched and quickly averted her eyes from the glaring light. Lexie slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the harsh light from overhead, and to the loud beeping of the many machines attached to her.

"Lex do you know where you are?" Derek asked her, happy that her eyes were reacting to the light and that they weren't dilated.

"H-Hospital?" responded Lexie uncertainly, still trying to get her surroundings.

"Don't try to sit up and don't try to take that off," whispered Meredith holding Lexie down gently by her shoulder, and moving the nasal cannula back into place. "You can't move. You've been through a lot, and you have Bailey packed your stomach."

It didn't really take Meredith much to hold Lexie down since Lexie was very weak from the blood loss and the trauma to her body. Lexie immediately regretted the decision of trying to get out of bed. Her ribs were killing her, and her left arm lay useless on her side. Lexie was finally able to open her eyes completely after Mark had turned off some of the lights. She could see Meredith standing on her right holding her hand, while Mark and Derek were on her left.

"You scared the hell out of us Little Grey," said Derek stepping back to let Mark stand closer to Lexie. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how's your pain?"

"Hundred," gasped Lexie. "Can I have some water?"

Meredith reluctantly let go of Lexie's hand to pour her some water. Meredith was barely able to stop her hands from shaking as she held the cup for Lexie to drink.

"Lexie do you remember what happened?" asked Derek, pushing more pain meds into Lexie's IV. He hated that he had to bring up the accident, but it was necessary from them to know if the hemorrhage had caused her any memory loss or any sort of neurological problem.

"The plane crashed… I was… underneath some part… of the plane," responded Lexie pausing to take breaths, though not too deep since her ribs were broken and bruised. "The last thing… I remember is seeing April."

"Good, that's good," muttered Derek. "Your memory hasn't been affected."

"What happened to me?" asked Lexie looking at her left arm that was heavily bandage, and immobile.

"You were trapped underneath one of the wings of the plane," started Derek. "April had to put in a chest tube, and Torres repaired your arm."

"What about my legs? Why is my abdomen packed?"

"Torres said that your legs are fine," explained Mark holding onto her hand. "It looks like the plane had you pinned from the waist down, but that it was only resting on you, it didn't break your legs."

"Bailey and Hunt managed stopped the internal bleeding and repair a hole in your diaphragm, but they had to take out your spleen," said Meredith taking her seat again and taking a deep breath before telling Lexie the bad news, "and they had to pack your stomach because there was too much damage to your liver, they tried to resect and save as much as they could but there isn't enough viable liver left for it to function or regenerate."

"So what happens now?" asked Lexie already knowing the answer.

"Bailey already put you on the transplant list and you are at the very top."

"But because of my blood type it's going to be very hard to find one." Lexie pointed out what they all knew and weren't saying. "Less than 10% of the US population has the same blood type as me. How many of those 10% do you think live in Seattle, are donors, or are willing to donate a piece of their liver to a total stranger?"

"Lexie we'll find you a liver," promised Meredith. "You survived a plane crash, there is no way that you are going to die because we couldn't find you a liver. You can't give up, not when you have a little girl that is depending on you."

"Where is she? Where's Samantha?" asked Lexie looking around the room, hoping that she was in there with her. "April said that she was okay."

"She's up in Peds," Meredith reassured Lexie, whose heart rate had started to go up. "She's perfectly okay. Not a scratch on her, we ran every test that we could think of. We only have her in Peds, because we didn't know who she belonged to."

"Can I see her?" asked Lexie trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. "I need to see her."

"Lex we can't bring her into the ICU, and we can't move you out of the ICU either," responded Derek sadly.

"Either you bring her to me or me to her." Lexie gritted her teeth as she tried to sit up in her bed. "If you don't bring her to me in the next five minutes, I am going to get out of this bed and go to her, even if I have to drag myself across the floor." 

"Lex-"

"Derek," interrupted Meredith. Meredith placed a hand on Derek's forearm to stop him. Meredith could see that Lexie was serious about her threat, she had already sat up in the bed even though it was causing her a lot of pain; if they didn't bring Samantha to her she was going to get out of the bed. Not wanting her to hurt herself anymore, Meredith turned to Lexie, "We'll be right back with Samantha."

Meredith dragged Derek out of Lexie's room leaving Mark and Lexie alone.

"You don't have to be here you know." Lexie told Mark after few minutes of awkward silence. With her good arm Lexie held onto her ribs as she lay back in bed. "You probably have—"

"I love you."

"I-What?" Lexie looked at Mark in shock.

"I love you," repeated Mark holding onto her hand.

"You don't have to say because I said it," gasped Lexie, the pain in her ribs getting worse.

"I do. I love you. I love you."

"Mark," panted Lexie, it was getting harder for her to breath. "I can't breath."

Lexie's entire body shook as she tried to take in deep breath into her aching lungs. One of her monitors began beeping loudly, indicating that her heart rate, and blood pressure were quickly increasing. Lexie was panicking, she felt as though she was running out of air, and the more she tried to take in a deep breath the more that her ribs expanded and caused her pain. Lexie could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest, and her lungs starving for oxygen, like she had been while trapped underneath the wing of the plane. Lexie could hear Mark talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying, all she could hear was buzzing. Suddenly she felt Mark pull off the nasal cannula from her face and place something over her face.

Lexie attempted to pull whatever was on her face off, but Mark grabbed her hand before she could. The next moment Lexie took a deep breath and was surprised that it had been an oxygen mask that Mark had place over her mouth and nose. After a few more deep breaths of pure oxygen, and Mark whispering to her, Lexie was finally able to fight off her panic attack.

"What happened?"

Mark turned to see everyone, except Cristina, Hunt and Avery standing in the doorway. Meredith and Derek had gone to get Samantha from Peds, and when they had told Arizona, Callie, and April that Lexie was awake they followed them to the ICU, Bailey and Alex had been paged by one of the nurses when Lexie's monitors had started going off. Meredith made her way to Lexie's bedside carrying a fussy Samantha. When they had gotten to Peds, she had been crying and no matter what any of them did she wouldn't stop crying.

"She had a panic attack," responded Mark, still looking down at Lexie, who was now breathing normally and her heart rate and blood pressure had gone down back to normal.

"Dr. Grey why do you have an infant in the ICU?" asked Bailey. "You know that children are not allowed in the ICU. And Dr. Grey is at high risk for an infection."

"She threatened us to bring her Samantha or she would find a way to get out of bed and to the Peds floor," answered Derek for Meredith, who was still trying to calm Samantha down. Derek walked over to Lexie's bed and pressed the button so that her bed would rise up a little without causing her any pain.

Lexie gestured for Mark to remove the oxygen mask and for him to place the nasal cannula back. Meredith walked over and sat as close as possible to Lexie so that she could support most of Samantha's weight, as she lay her on Lexie's right arm.

"She been really fussy," explained Meredith over Samantha's cries. "I was able to feed her a little bit when she first came in, but now we haven't been able to feed at all."

"She doesn't really like anyone feeding her besides me when she gets fussy," said Lexie moving her arm into a more comfortable position for her and Samantha, whose crying started dying down once Meredith placed her in the crook of Lexie's arm.

"Hey Sami," whispered Lexie to her daughter. "Are you giving your Aunt Mer trouble?" Lexie continued to murmur softly to Samantha, knowing that it would calm her down enough for someone else to be able to feed her; since she wasn't able to hold her and feed her at the same time.

"Did you guys bring her bottle ready?" Lexie whispered to Meredith, once Samantha's crying turned to whimpers. Meredith nodded and gestured at April to give it to her. "Can you feed her for me? You'll probably have to walk around the room, she'll only fall asleep if you are moving around."

Meredith nodded, picking up Samantha and standing up to walk around the room with her as she fed Samantha her bottle.

"I guess you guys probably have some questions," sighed Lexie, keeping an eye on Samantha.

"Some," muttered Callie from the doorway. "Try a lot."

"Calliope," muttered Arizona nudging Callie to be quiet. Luckily nobody heard them.

"How is it that you have a baby?" asked April, blurting out the question that everyone was thinking. "When we saw you three weeks ago you didn't look pregnant."

"I wasn't pregnant when I left," explained Lexie. "I have never been pregnant."

"Then how do explain her?" Callie pointed to Samantha. "She looks just like you."

"I said that I was never pregnant, not that she wasn't mine." Lexie wondered why Callie sounded upset with her. "My best friends from college, Claire and Mike, were having trouble getting pregnant, and when they had tests done, they found out that Claire was infertile. She told me this about a year ago, they were going to adopt, but each time the adoption fell through for some reason or another. So, they decided to go with IVF. I donated some of my eggs to her since we looked very much alike; we used to be confused for sisters in college. Three weeks ago Mike and Claire were in a car crash, Mike died instantly, and Claire had an aneurysm that blew during surgery. By the time that I got to Mass. Gen. Claire had already died."

"So, they named you her legal guardian," thought Derek out loud, when Lexie paused to take a breath. "But why is she listed as your daughter? I mean, I get that she is yours biologically, but-"

"She's mine legally and biologically. You know that there have been cases where either the egg donor and the surrogate have fought for custody of the unborn child; well, I had signed some papers when Claire had the IVF done, saying that I wouldn't try to gain custody of the baby. Mike and Claire never turned in those papers, so as far as anyone is concerned Claire was my surrogate."

"But what about your friends' families? They didn't try to get custody of Samantha?" asked Alex.

"They had no living family. If I didn't sign the papers saying that Samantha was mine, then she would have been put up for adoption or been put in foster care. And I had made a promise to Mike and Claire that I would look after their child."

"Why didn't you call us?" Meredith asked Lexie, placing Samantha back beside Lexie. "Why didn't you call us this entire time that you were gone?"

"I-I don't know," sighed Lexie sadly. Turning to Derek, "Can you call your lawyer? I need to arrange a custody agreement for Samantha."

"Lex, you are not going to die," stated Derek shocked that Lexie would be thinking about that. "We are going to find you a liver."

"Derek. I'm B-positive, less than 10% of the United States population has my blood type," repeated Lexie. "How are we supposed to find a liver in less than a week?"

"I'll do it. I got tested and I'm a match."

"Me too."

Lexie turned away from Derek to stare at the two people in the room that had spoken.

"No. I can't ask you either of you to do that. It's major surgery. I'll wait for a donor liver."

"Little Grey you're not asking me. I'm volunteering."

"Dr. Robbins I can't ask you to do that," argued Lexie shaking her head. "You have a wife and a daughter to think about. I can't ask you to risk your life."

"Then take mine Lexipedia. I don't have kids or a wife, so it's okay."

"I said no."

"Lexie," interrupted Alex. "You risked your life to save mine two years ago. You were almost shot trying to get me blood when Clark shot me. And after you saved my life I ignored you and abandoned you when you had a mental breakdown and were committed to psych. So yes you are going to take a piece of my liver because this is the least that I could do after you saved my life."

_**AN: Sorry for the wait. School started last month, and homework has begun to pile on. I have two tests this week that I've been studying for, and in between I have been writing this and another story that I should be posting soon. I went back to fix some typos in the previous chapters. Did any of you think that I was going to have Alex and Arizona be a match for Lexie? What do you think of Samantha's nickname? I went with 'Sami', since 'Sam' is the usual nickname for 'Samantha' and I wanted to be a little different, and I couldn't come up or find a nickname for 'Claire' that I really liked. **_

_**Hopefully in the next chapter there will be some type of confrontation between Mark, Callie, Julia, Arizona, and Lexie. Don't get me wrong, I do like Callie, but to me it seems that she does interfere a lot with Mark's love life. I don't know if it is because I've re-watched the show more times than I can count, but there was always something that bugged me about Mark and Callie's friendship. I'll try to stay as in canon as possible with Callie, but some of my feelings may (most likely) make her non-canon.**_

_**Anyways, as always thank you for reading and for the amazing reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Karev! Hold up a sec."

"Robbins, I'm doing this not you," insisted Alex.

"Alex."

Alex stopped, very rarely, did Arizona call him by his first name. The last three weeks had been hell for him; he had hoped that Arizona would support him in his decision to go to Hopkins. After talking with Callie, he somewhat understood why Arizona was pissed at him, Arizona had trained him the best that she could, and now he was leaving her. In hindsight, he realized how stupid it had been to have Arizona find out from Hunt that he was accepting the fellowship with Hopkins.

"The only reason that Lexie didn't argue with you more was because she is out of it, she hopped up on pain meds."

"All the more reason for us to do this as soon as possible, before she is in the right state of mind to argue."

"Alex you can't do this," said Arizona. "This is major surgery, you'll be in recovery at least two to three weeks. You are supposed to start your fellowship at Hopkins in less than two weeks. If you do this, you'll be giving up your chance to do your fellowship at Hopkins."

"What?"

Arizona turned to see Meredith standing behind her. Meredith had gone over to thank Alex for volunteering to donate part of his liver, when she overheard what Arizona had said.

"What do you mean he'll be giving up his chance at Hopkins?" asked Meredith, looking between Alex and Arizona, hoping one of them would answer her.

"Hopkins won't hold his spot for him if he goes through with this surgery," explained Arizona. "There are not that many spots for Peds fellowships in the country, and Hopkins is super competitive. If he doesn't show up on July 1st, they will give his spot to someone else."

"Alex," sighed Meredith, she couldn't Alex to do this. Meredith couldn't ask or allow Alex to throw away his chance to be at one of the best Peds programs in the country, even if it meant savings Lexie's life. Lexie would probably kick both her and Alex's ass if they let Alex go through with this. "I can't ask you to do this. If Lexie knew that you decided to go to Hopkins, she wouldn't have agreed to this. Go to Hopkins we'll find another donor."

"I'll do it," insisted Arizona. "I'll go get tested to see if my cross-match is negative. Alex can go to Hopkins."

"No."

Meredith and Arizona turned to Alex, having temporarily forgotten that he was still there.

"We are not discussing this anymore. I already said that I'm doing this. No one is telling Lexie about Hopkins. I'm going to tell Hunt that I'm staying for my Peds fellowship."

"Alex," interrupted Arizona.

"No, I turned my back on her after the shooting, when she had her nervous breakdown. She was almost shot trying to save my life."

"Alex she isn't angry with you for walking away," explained Meredith, surprised that Alex still felt guilty for something that had happen over a year ago. "Yeah, she was pissed in the beginning, but she already forgave you for that months ago."

"I don't care if she isn't angry anymore, I still walked away!" shouted Alex, startling Meredith and Arizona. "We are done talking about this. I have to go talk to Hunt and go get admitted."

"That went well," muttered Arizona sarcastically, as she and Meredith watched Alex walk away.

"I have to go and talk to Hunt," said Meredith after a brief pause.

"You're going to go behind Karev's back and tell Hunt to not let Karev do this?"

"No. Alex is very stubborn," said Meredith. "I need to tell Hunt that I want my job back too."

"Wait what?" asked Arizona confused. "What about Boston? Shepherd got an offer from Harvard."

"I know but," sighed Meredith, closing her eyes as she leaned against the wall rubbing her forehead, trying to ease the headache that she had. "I hope Derek understands that I can't leave Seattle, not when Lexie's life is still hanging in the balance. I know that Derek wants to cure Alzheimer's but I can't walk away from Lexie. She's is going to be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks, and she isn't going to be able to take care of herself, and Samantha. I have to tell Derek, hopefully he understands."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Arizona. "You and Derek can still go to Boston. We can look after Lexie."

"Who? You're the Chief of Pediatric Surgery, Hunt's the Chief of Surgery, April is going to be busy trying to make up for failing her boards, Bailey has her own kid, Adele has Alzheimer's so Webber is going to be busy taking care of her, Alex is going to be busy with his fellowship, you, Mark, and Callie have Sofia, Mark is the Chief of Plastic Surgery," listed Meredith. "Do you really think that June is going to be okay with Mark spending time with his ex-girlfriend?"

"June?"

"June, July, Julie, whatever Mark's girlfriends name is."

"Oh, you mean Julia."

"Her."

"Based on what I saw today I don't think she is going to be a problem," explained Arizona, smiling. "I don't think Mark even remembers that he has a girlfriend at this point. The only thing that matters to him right now is Lexie. He told me a week after Lexie left; that Lexie told him, the day before she left, that she was still in love with him. I may have slapped him in the back of the head when he said that he didn't do anything after she confessed her feelings to him. Mark loves Lexie. It may have taken a plane crash for him to realize that, but he does love her. The only people who can't seem to see that are Mark, Julia, and Lexie."

"That's also an issue," pointed out Meredith. "Lexie is going to think that Mark is with her out of pity. She tells Mark that she loves him; he doesn't say anything until now."

"Mark will just have to work on proving to her that he really does love her and is not just with her because she had a near-death experience."

"I don't know," sighed Meredith, exhausted by today's events. "That is something that only Lexie and Mark can decide. I just need this day to be over already. I can't have it going worse than it already is. I'm going to go get Zola and Derek so that we can go home and get some sleep, so that we can be here early tomorrow."

"What time is the surgery scheduled for tomorrow?" asked Arizona walking with Meredith to the daycare to pick up Sofia. "What did Bailey say after she kicked us all out? What are you guys going to do about Samantha?"

"Well Bailey basically banned everyone from Lexie's room, except April, until tomorrow morning. She gave Lexie a sedative because her heart rate was going up again, and she really shouldn't have been taken off of anesthesia so soon after a major surgery like that. But, Bailey and Hunt had allowed her to be taken off anesthesia, so that Lexie could talk with us. April is going to be monitoring Lexie overnight; Bailey didn't want any family in that room. Depending on how Lexie's stats are throughout the night, then maybe Bailey and Hunt will do the transplant some time before noon tomorrow. I actually wanted to ask you about Samantha. Lexie said that some of Samantha's baby things should be getting here tomorrow, but that she had been carrying a portable crib with her on the plane, and obviously we don't have that. So, I was wondering if you could, you know, allow Samantha to spend the night in Peds. I'm going to head to the store tomorrow and buy a portable crib for Samantha."

"Yeah, she can spend the night," nodded Arizona as they neared the daycare. "Why don't we throw Lexie a baby shower? I mean, I know that she didn't physically have a baby, and said baby is already here, but Lexie still has a baby, and I think she would appreciate a baby shower once she has recovered. That way anything of Samantha's that was destroyed on the plane can be replaced."

"I'll ask Lexie before her surgery. That way April can organize it. I may not be so dark and twisty anymore, but I'm not organizing a baby shower."

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SMGW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

Derek and Callie led Mark outside of the hospital away from Lexie's room, Bailey having banned everyone except herself, Hunt, Kepner, and Tyler, the nurse. Mark and Meredith had put up a fight but it was useless, Bailey wasn't budging. Bailey knew that neither Mark nor Meredith would sleep at all if she let them stay overnight in Lexie's room.

Mark was in a daze, he still couldn't believe that Lexie had been in a plane crash and had barely survived. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened to Lexie, had April not been sent out. To think that just this morning he had been worrying about his relationship with Julia, and what he was going to do decide to do. It seemed almost laughable, here he had been worrying about whether or not to have kids with Julia, or get back together with Lexie; while Lexie had trapped underneath a plane for who knows how long.

"Mark," said Derek watching Mark, who had suddenly stopped walking. "Mark are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" asked Mark incredulously, looking at Derek as though he had grown a second head. "Am I okay? Where you not in that hospital just now? Lexie was on a plane and it crashed, a plane crash. She was trapped under several tons of twisted metal for who knows how long. She coded in the ER, and now she needs a liver transplant. And to top it all off she has a child that none of us knew about. So, no I'm not okay."

"Mark calm down," urged Derek. "Lexie is alive. She is going to be fine. Yes, she did code in the ER, but we brought her back. Karev is going to donate a piece of his liver to her, and she is going to be okay."

"There is still a chance that her body will reject the liver," muttered Mark.

"Mark she is going to be fine," insisted Derek, grabbing onto Mark's shoulder forcing Mark to look at Derek. "She's a Grey. She is going to pull through this. The odds are that she should be dead, but she is still alive. Lexie is in great hands; she has Bailey and Hunt as her doctors. So, take a deep breath and calm down."

Turning to Callie, as Mark took a few deep breaths, Derek asked, "Can you stay with him, while I go get our things?"

"Yeah, go I'll stay with him," nodded Callie. "Arizona and Meredith should be here soon, they went to go pick up Sofia and Zola."

With one last look at Mark, Derek nodded at Callie before running back into the hospital.

Callie put her arm around Mark and led him to one of the benches outside the hospital. Callie gently pushed Mark down onto the bench before taking a seat next to him. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Mark spoke.

"I have to tell her," mumbled Mark, staring straight ahead, not really seeing anything. "I have to tell her that I love her."

"Who? Julia? Lexie?" asked Callie confused.

"Lexie. I didn't say anything when Lexie told me that she loved me before she left, and now she was in a plane crash."

"Lexie said that she is in love with you," repeated Callie.

"Yeah," sighed Mark. "And I'm an idiot for not telling her sooner. She had told me before when we were together, but I never told her that I was in love with her too. She might die and she doesn't know that I love her. She thinks that the only reason I told her was because of the plane crash."

"Aren't you?" The words were out of Callie's mouth before she could stop them. She had hoped that she had said them low enough for Mark to have not heard them, but no such success.

"What did you say?" Mark glared at Callie, shrugging her arm off of his back. Standing up he repeated, "What did you say Torres?"

Sighing now that Mark had heard her Callie said, "Well, aren't you telling her that you love her only because she was in a plane crash. I mean, you just said it yourself, before Sloane, and Sofia, Lexie said that she loved you, but you never said it to her. So, why now? Why didn't you say it when you were still together? Why now when you are with Julia, who loves you and wants to have a family with you? Arizona and I love Julia, and she gets along with Sofia. How can you choose Lexie over Julia, when Lexie didn't want to stay with you when she found out about Sofia?"

"What the hell is your problem with Lexie?" shouted Mark. "I thought you liked Lexie. Or were you just pretending to like her when I was going out with her? Both times that I wanted to propose to Lexie, you told me that I was making a mistake. You are supposed to be one of my best friends, and support me, but you don't act like it. I supported you when you wanted to be with Arizona. Why can't you do the same for me? This is my life not yours! I get to decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with not you! I get that you love Julia, but I don't love her. I love Lexie. Yes, Lexie did break up with me both times when she found out that I had a kid, but that was because I was making decisions for both of us without asking her."

Callie stared at Mark in amazement and a bit of fear, as his voice got louder. Never once had Mark ever yelled at her like this, not even when she had suggested that he be the cool uncle. Callie just couldn't understand why Mark would want to be with Lexie, when they both were at different places in their lives. Mark wanted to settle down and have kids, but Lexie was still more concerned with her career.

"If she loved you she would have stayed with you. Maybe she just doesn't want you kids," said Callie, bitterly. Callie didn't really mean that, but she couldn't help but be hurt by Lexie. When Arizona had found out about Callie being pregnant she stayed, even though she hadn't wanted kids. Callie couldn't understand why Lexie wouldn't stay with Mark. She thought that Lexie maybe just didn't like Sofia.

"Shut Up! You don't know what you are talking about!" yelled Mark in disbelief, though there was a small part of him that agreed with Callie. _Why didn't Lexie stay with me when she found out about my kids? Maybe she doesn't want my kids. _"What would you have done if it had been Arizona? Lexie did what anyone would've done in her position. I tried to make her a stepmother and a grandmother at 25 for god's sake. I was too much of a coward to tell Lexie outright that you were pregnant with my kid, I let her figure it out. The day before and the day after you and I slept together I had been telling Lexie that I wanted to be with her. So, yeah she has reason to leave me. And you, you have no right telling me who I can or can't be with. You are my friend and the mother to my daughter, you are NOT my wife or girlfriends. So stop acting like a jealous girlfriend or wife and back off!"

"But Mark—"

"Calliope that's enough," Arizona interrupted Callie, surprising both her and Mark. Arizona, Meredith, and Derek had gotten out of the hospital at the same time, and just in time to hear what Callie and Mark were shouting about. "Calliope you are way out of line."

"I can't even look at you right now," Mark told Callie. "I don't want to you speaking to me about anything other than anything dealing with Sofia or Lexie's surgery."

"Dr. Torres," Meredith glared at the Ortho Attending. "Tomorrow morning I'll be speaking with Dr. Hunt about having you pulled from Lexie's case. Since I am her next-of-kin I want another Ortho attending assigned to my sister."

With that Meredith made her way to hers and Derek's car, Mark followed Derek, who was carrying a sleeping Zola. Leaving Arizona standing, carrying a wide-awake Sofia, glaring at her wife, who looked suitably chastised.

"Do I really need to tell you just how badly you screwed up?"

SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SGMW*SMGW*SGMW*SGMW* SGMW*

_**AN: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I am so sorry for the long wait. School got in the way and I started working last week. I was having writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I just couldn't put it down in words, even though I could see it in my head. As you can see Meredith is going to be a little bit OOC, I think she would change a bit if the only person that she considered her blood family, to have almost died.**_

_**Also before any Callie fans start a riot let me explain a few things. I love Callie, and I love Sara Ramirez. BUT, personally, I feel that out of all the characters on the show Callie has screwed up but has never really had any consequences for her actions. Callie has sex with Mark, gets the baby that she wants and she still gets to keep the love of her life. Everyone else on the show screws up and their lives fall apart. **_

_**Maybe I am reading to far into this but there were times on the show that I felt that Callie was jealous or didn't approve of Mark and Lexie's relationship. So, I am NOT going to bash Callie, but she will have to face 'the music'. Arizona is going to be the voice of reason. Arizona is going to be the mediator between Callie and everyone else, even if she is upset with Callie. **_

_**An actual talk, not yelling match, between Mark, Callie, Arizona, and Julia, should take place in the next chapter. I will also try not to bash Julia.**_

_**Anyways, question for all you readers, I'm going to have Lexie name the godparent(s) to Sami. Now, the godparent(s), can either be just one or it will be two. Do you want it to be just one, or two people? I have already chosen who the pair would be, or the individuals, I would just like your opinion. I'm going to try to set up a poll, and for those of you without accounts, you can vote in your reviews.**_

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Please, if you see any mistakes, even the smallest little thing, typos or whatever, please don't hesitate to tell me. I change the names and word order a lot so there are bound to be a ton of mistakes. And I have no Beta.**_

PS. I have created a BlogSpot account, link is on my profile. For those of you interested it's just character images of my original characters. The picture of Samantha is from Morphthing, I did some editing to the picture, mostly her hair, since it was a light brown in the original. I am very likely going to do BlogSpot posts for my other story.


End file.
